El Fandom Secreto
by Kate Harper
Summary: FnafHs. En una escuela normal hay alumnos que viven el amor y profesores que... ven ese amor, pero todo tiene un trasfondo, solo debes mirar más de cerca y esperar que nada estalle. Suerte con eso
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar, nos gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Sary:

Primeramente, la siguiente historia estará narrada a partir de cuatro diferentes puntos de vista, a saber, desde el punto de vista de Bon, de Bonnie, Félix y Fede, y a cada uno se le dedicará un capítulo completo. El orden de los capítulos será el ya mencionado (BonBonnie, Fédix), y si llegara a alterarse, sería sólo para situaciones especiales.

A pesar de que el fic se narrará desde cuatro perspectivas, las autoras seremos sólo dos, y nos repartiremos los roles conforme al orden ya dicho: a mi cargo estará la narración de los capítulos de Bon y Félix, mientras que Kate Harper ( ) escribirá los capítulos propios de Bonnie y Fede. Cabe agregar que, independientemente del narrador, la línea que seguirá la historia del BonBonnie la determinaré yo, y Kate determinará la del Fédix; (de todos modos, intentaremos aclarar a quién le pertenece qué capítulo para no generar confusiones).

Actualmente contamos con una cierta cantidad de capítulos ya escritos, de modo que las actualizaciones sean constantes: la separación entre un capítulo y otro será de diez días pero, igualmente, incluiremos al final del capítulo la siguiente fecha de actualización.

Como punto extra solicitamos de la manera más atenta a los lectores mantener el respeto al comentar, ya que no se tolerará ninguna clase de ofensa a los personajes, las autoras u otros lectores, ni ningún comportamiento que altere la paz en lo que, queremos, que sea una pequeña pero tranquila comunidad. Recuerden que agregar el "sin ofender" después de decir que algo "apesta", no es ni mucho menos una manera correcta de expresar su opinión.

* * *

Kate:

Este fanfic estará basado en lo canónico de la serie e irá a la par con ésta. Haremos lo posible para seguir la misma línea que está siguiendo Ed00.

Los que vieron el video titulado "ESTOY MUY OFENDIDO/A", sabrán que tanto Ed00 como Dsaster dejaron en claro algunos puntos:

Tanto Felix como Fede son canónicamente gays sin necesidad de una confesión

Las fichas de los personajes no son canon, ellos las toman como una broma, por lo tanto no debemos tomar la información que viene ahí como algo oficial.

Como ya dijo Sary (Wattpad), cada una tendrá a su cargo a dos personajes y verá la dirección en la que va una de las shipps, yo estaré enfocada en el Fedix mientras que ella en el BonBonnie

A pesar de que cada una tendrá a su cargo dos personajes y una shipp y que serán publicados en plataformas diferentes, todos los capítulos (sin importar el personaje, la shipp o la autora) serán publicados en nuestros perfiles para que puedan leer tranquilamente sin tener que cambiar de plataforma.

Y por mi parte, eso sería todo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos haciéndolo 3

Cualquier duda, comentario o recomendación será bienvenida a lo largo del fic, ¡por favor sean buenos con nosotras! ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Queso camembert

Como aclaramos en el capítulo anterior, cuando Bon narre la historia, me tocará escribir a mí lml ¿y adivinen a quién le tocó abrir el fanfic? Enjoy it!

* * *

Capitulo 1: Queso Camembert

Una vez más, escuché rebotando dentro de las paredes de mi cabeza un "mantente quieto". Clavé la vista en el suelo –bastante pegajoso por cierto– recorriendo algo que quizá se hallase regado al lado de los envases vacíos o de los zapatos de tacón abandonados, buscando una imagen mental menos desalentadora que la que me acababa de construir, y que se empeñaba en relatarme finales catastróficos: evoqué primero el día donde, como salido de una ocurrencia infantil (porque de ahí había salido), junto a mis mejores amigas, habíamos creado los _Toys,_ e intenté recordar lo feliz que me había sentido, la buena impresión que había construido de mí mismo, lo fuerte que me sentía al dedicarme a algo que amaba, acompañado de las personas que más quería y que, a su vez, también me querían a mí. Esa sensación de que estás construyendo algo que es más grande que tú, y sin embargo, te quedas porque te convences de ser capaz de sostenerlo.

El problema era que, en ese momento, no estaban ni Mangle ni Joy conmigo, esto ya no era asunto de los _Toys,_ no era una cuestión de trabajo en equipo o de confianza mutua con alguien que expresa sus nervios y su habilidad de manera diferente; aquello era únicamente asunto mío, y por más que me repitiese que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que, sólo quizás, era capaz de confiar más en mis dos amigas que en mí mismo. Cuando el pensamiento volvió a cruzarme la mente me asusté más. Y entendí que estaba solo.

En sí no había una razón específica para no haberles contado sobre mi pequeña escapada nocturna. O bueno sí, quizá sí la había, pero digamos que no era una de esas razones donde el protagonista de la historia (¿ya tengo derecho a llamarme así?), oculta un trasfondo oscuro en el que se siente resentido por algo y no dice lo que sucede porque pretende perjudicar a los demás… o algo así. Si alguien se tomara el tiempo de preguntarme después, probablemente respondería que pasaba por una crisis de adolescente, de esas donde de pronto el mundo se siente tan grande, pero te das cuenta de que no quieres sentirte pequeño; y que cuando vi el volante con dos guitarras cruzándose como espadas, pegado en un edificio cercano a la escuela, sólo me tomó un camino de regreso a casa para convencerme de que realmente quería intentarlo.

-¡Y ese fue el participante número 20 de la velada! – La voz del MC del evento resonó e hizo vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies y la pared a mis espaldas. El sistema de sonido no era el mejor, pero estaba tan bien distribuido que garantizaba que todos en el recinto me escucharían tocar. Escuché cómo el hombre alentaba nuevamente al público y les preguntaba si estaban listos para más: el alboroto estalló de nueva cuenta. Esta vez tragué en seco. - ¡Excelente! Entonces los dejo en manos de nuestro vigésimo primer concursante anónimo, ¡démosle una cálida bienvenida!

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, escondiendo mi mano entre la chaqueta azul marino que llevaba y mi pecho, a la altura del corazón. Aún no era mi turno, pero cada que un nuevo participante bajaba o subía del escenario recordaba con terror que, más pronto que tarde, me hallaría en la misma situación.

-Oye, chico ¿estás bien?

Alcé la cabeza, era uno de los chicos del _staff_ del evento, lucía unos años mayor que yo, quizá los suficientes como para alcanzar la edad de un universitario, y entonces entendí que mis nervios eran más evidentes de lo que había pretendido disimular. – Ah… Sí, yo sólo… - Me obligué a respirar hondo (de nuevo) antes de soltar cualquier estupidez, así que decidí ser sincero: - sólo estoy algo nervioso.

 _Okay_ , el "algo" tampoco se oyó tan convincente como había querido pero igual, el chico que era más alto que yo pareció comprender. – Tranquilízate, ya verás que cuando pongas un pie allá arriba todo tu nerviosismo se desvanecerá.

Sentí cómo los colores me bajaban del rostro al pensar en mí mismo por fin subiendo al escenario, y me di cuenta de que aquello realmente había sucedido cuando el desconocido comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Sabes? A algunos les ayuda acercarse a la experiencia antes de tener que vivirla por su cuenta. – Me señaló una pequeña plataforma a la que conducían tres altos escalones, y fue cuando reparé en que, encima de ella, había un televisor que pendía del muro de acceso y en él se transmitían las presentaciones del concurso en tiempo real. – Echa un vistazo, tal vez no sea tan malo cómo piensas.

Agradecí, antes de acercarme a la plataforma, aunque sin estar muy convencido de si aquello realmente me ayudaría. Conociéndome, de seguro me presionaría más y me pondría peor de lo que ya estaba. Oh no. No, no era momento de pensar así, ni siquiera había alcanzado la televisión y ya estaba anticipándome a lo peor.

Coloqué ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, sosteniendo mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas, hasta terminar a la altura de mis labios, a los que encerré en una jaula de dedos; solté una profunda exclamación y aprovechando que me encontraba de frente hacia el muro y que por ende nadie era capaz de ver mi lastimosa situación, volví a respirar hondo, volví a exhalar, y a respirar y a exhalar hasta que poco a poco pude reconocer los latidos de mi corazón. La melodía que salía de la pantalla golpeaba tono tras tono y le imponía un ritmo a mis palpitaciones. Esa música era calmada y tan dulce que casi podía sentir como las notas acariciaban el aire antes de perderse entre el silencio de la gente.

O eso pensé hasta que se acabó la intro y la música acrecentó el ritmo, e incluso el volumen. Por instinto, giré a ver la pantalla y vi la figura de... quizá un chico, quizá una chica: su figura era esbelta y frágil y las luces no permitían distinguir con claridad el resto de detalles que sobresalían de su máscara, lo cual, por cierto, había sido a propósito, ya que nosotros teníamos derecho de solicitar el tipo de luz a lo largo de toda la canción y, aparentemente, a este sujeto le gustaba mucho la luz negra... Es verdad ¿mencioné que esa noche todos llevábamos máscaras? Creo que no lo hice, pero ahora lo saben. Se suponía que las únicas identidades anónimas eran las de nosotros, los postulantes del concurso, pero realmente la mayoría de las personas en el club esa noche pusieron esfuerzo en que nadie les identificara, aunque muchos, incluso así, llamaban la atención por su creatividad.

El guitarrista (hombre o mujer, qué más daba), era un ejemplo de esa dedicación: su máscara se derretía, casi literalmente, sobre su rostro, y las manecillas del reloj descansaban sobre distintos puntos de su cara, con el minutero atravesando su mejilla izquierda, y el horero apuntando hacia arriba, casi en el sitio donde él o ella había dibujado las doce de la medianoche. Era un reloj blando que sólo daba la ilusión de estarse derritiendo sobre su piel, y me convencí de que aquello había nacido de la cabeza de un genio; yo, por mi parte, no me consideraba particularmente creativo, de hecho, mi máscara no cubría una buena parte de mi rostro, y eso porque, en el momento pensé que hacerle de guitarrista en papel de Erik en _El fantasma de la Opera_ era una idea algo trillada pero aceptable.

La música veloz y alocada seguía y seguía, se elevaba y descendía, daba vueltas por el salón, corría en línea recta y se estrellaba en el escenario, de donde saltaban chispas cada que, debajo del reloj derretido, se extendía una sonrisa. Era evidente que disfrutaba lo que hacía. Y sonreí también, dándome cuenta que, por alguna razón, todo mi miedo se había desvanecido, que mi motivación para subir al escenario había regresado de una manera explosiva, y que de pronto no podía esperar hasta crear música semejante. Esa persona había tocado estupendamente y no dejaría que menospreciara mi talento... a nadie le gusta que lo dejen atrás, supongo.

La plumilla raspó una última vez por sobre las seis cuerdas de la guitarra y, en esta ocasión, el público fue el que estalló en aplausos y vítores. Y ya que finalmente había conseguido calmarme, no me abstuve de aplaudir también, y me acordé de Joy, quien no paraba de repetirme que dejara de preocuparme tanto por todo y que debía comenzar a divertirme más. Y es que sí, en sí aquello era una competencia, pero sin lugar a dudas, hasta ellas eran más divertidas cuando reconocías honestamente el talento a tu alrededor. O quizá sólo era mi autoestima sin expectativas hablando por mí, quién sabía.

\- ¿Estás listo? - La voz del mismo sujeto de hacía un rato me sacó abruptamente del trance que me había autoimpuesto durante la, casi, última media hora. No podía ser. - Recuerda que en cuanto inicie el siguiente número deberás irte acercando a las bambalinas, pero cuida de no asomarte demasiado porque luego la audiencia puede verte antes de que inicie tu turno. Cuando el MC te lo indique, camina hasta el centro del escenario pero cuídate de no pasar de la equis trazada, y si vas a moverte mucho también ten cuidado, el jurado es muy estricto en ese aspecto, aunque también debes cuidarte de no ir demasiado atrás porque el escenario es amplio y la vista se dificulta para el público. De cualquier modo, el escenario es tuyo y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con él, claro, a excepción de las cosas que te especificaron los encargados de efectos especiales ¿de acuerdo? Nada de artefactos explosivos o contaminantes de ningún tipo, y tampoco puedes quebrar tu guitarra o lanzarte al público... aunque cualquiera de esas dos opciones sería genial, pero bueno desde luego yo no hago las reglas. ¿Todo claro, cierto? Te dije que los nervios se te pasarían tarde o temprano. Oh, vaya, ya va a acabar, apresúrate. ¡Suerte y diviértete mucho!

Y su puta madre también.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había dejado atrás las larguísimas cortinas negras, y escuché el recibimiento entusiasta del público, primero, como si se tratara de aquellos gritos feroces que vivían en mis recuerdos, amortiguados por una almohada y varios cobertores; hasta que, en cuestión de segundos, me permití disfrutar de la alegría emanada en toda su plenitud. En cosa de nada, todo el barullo alimentó mi ego, y su regocijo, independientemente de si era producto de la emoción momentánea (y casi de ley) aceleró mi corazón como una droga estupidizante. Sonreí ampliamente, casi sin poder evitarlo, posándome en el centro del escenario y, en el par de microsegundos en los que esperaba la señal del encargado de sonido, alcancé a ver el reloj blando, asomándose entre la multitud. Por alguna razón, aún entre todo el excentricismo reunido esa noche, las manecillas y bordes dorados de esa máscara seguían destacándose entre todas las demás.

En la intro, mis dedos se movieron, decididos aunque suaves, resintiendo los bordes de cada traste en algún rincón alejado de mi consciencia, y con la plumilla celeste buscando brillar ente mis dos dedos. Quizá se debía a la fuerza que estaba aplicando al sujetarla, o quizá sólo buscaba afianzarme a algo pequeño en la magnificencia de ese viejo escenario pero, en algún momento mi presencia se dividió en tres, y la guitarra, la plumilla y yo buscábamos equilibrar el mismo propósito. Recuerdo que hubo un espacio de la canción durante el que mi conciencia se estableció nuevamente en mí mismo, ajeno a mis dos amigas, pensando en lo que hacía y cuánto faltaba para que la pieza terminara. Me abofeteé internamente, y luché por varios segundos antes de volver a formar parte de una misma unidad.

No recordaba cuándo pero alguien, hace muchos años, me había dicho que, cuando subías a un escenario, lo normal era no recordar ni un solo segundo de lo que habías estado haciendo ahí arriba, ni un movimiento, ni un pestañeo, porque se suponía que cuando te presentabas estabas dejando tu alma sobre él. Dejando tu alma en el escenario. Después de eso, siempre basé mi desempeño en las presentaciones dependiendo de qué tanto o qué tan poco recordaba de ellas.

Aceleré el ritmo en ambas manos. No me había movido casi nada en lo que iba de la canción y me preocupé brevemente, pero me tranquilicé al pensar en que sólo había pasado la primera parte, que era mayormente lenta, y en donde resultaba más apropiado mantenerme inmóvil y serio. Reaccioné a tiempo y, aunque nunca hice nada tan extremo como tirarme de rodillas al suelo, o brincar de un lado a otro durante el clímax, marqué el ritmo de la canción con mi cuerpo dentro de mis propios límites y siempre sintiéndome a gusto. Lo disfruté, y como la gente pareció disfrutarlo también, finalicé la canción con la frente apuntando al cielo y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de esto, realmente no me interesaba el resultado del concurso. La vista de todas esas personas aplaudiendo y gritando, fascinadas, mirándome, es algo que nadie podrá arrebatarme jamás. Solté una risa de dicha, intentando recorrer con la mirada al menos a los que se hallaban en las primeras filas de gente: las chicas gritaban y los chicos, en su mayoría, aplaudían o asentían en aprobación, lo cual resultaba más que suficiente para mí. Y, no había motivo en particular para esto, pero decidí mirar al chico-chica de la máscara una vez más, cosa que conseguí con facilidad porque se encontraba cerca al escenario.

Ese rostro (que de hecho no era un rostro) fue lo último que vi antes de hacer una severa inclinación ante el público, y sin embargo, no pude encontrarlo cuando me enderecé.

Apenas había pasado otro cuarto de hora desde que había bajado del escenario y, como al terminar mi presentación estaba tan entusiasmado, me plació regresar tras bambalinas, guardar mi guitarra en su estuche y dejarla en el camerino compartido que me habían asignado, decidido a bajar a la pista de baile y divertirme un poco. Tristemente, después de haber bajado, no tuve una idea muy clara de qué hacer y terminé sentado a orillas de la pista, intentando estar a gusto, tan sólo observando a la gente bailar, pero era difícil. Y como ni siquiera estaba seguro de si accedería en el caso de que alguien decidiera invitarme, tampoco tenía el suficiente valor como para invitar a alguien por mi cuenta. Aunque en realidad no era como si hubiera alguien con quien quisiera pasar el rato, así que tan sólo me decidí a esperar un-no-sé-qué-diablos de la velada al que, de hecho, le había medido el tiempo: y si no podía siquiera formar una conversación decente en los próximos treinta minutos, volvería a casa sin importar qué tan temprano fuera.

Suspiré como por catorceava vez, apoyando mi rostro en el dorso de mis manos.

\- ¿Sabes? Si estás cansado deberías ir a casa. - Una vocecilla tenue y casi inaudible se escuchó por encima de mi hombro, y por acto reflejo me volví, buscando a su dueño, mientras me esforzaba por aparentar que no había estado a punto de parárseme el corazón. Me sorprendí, no me había dado cuenta de que mi espacio personal estaba siendo invadido. - Hiciste un gran esfuerzo en el escenario así que es normal que ya quieras irte.

\- G-Gracias... - Respondí casi en automático, pues aparentemente mi cerebro había decidido tomar lo dicho como una especie de cumplido. La música que escapaba de las enormes bocinas a nuestro alrededor hacía retumbar el piso y las paredes, y la voz del chico de la máscara de reloj blando apenas y era audible, pero si me esforzaba podía trazar sus palabras en mi cabeza, y responderle más o menos coherentemente. - No estoy tan cansado en realidad, pero no soy de la clase de personas a las que sueles ver bailando en sitios como este. - Sonreí, rascándome la cabeza, sabiendo que, incluso cuando yo no podía ver sus reacciones, él (porque efectivamente, resultaba ser un "él") sí lograría ver parte de las mías.

\- Yo tampoco. - Fue raro, de algún modo supe que, detrás de la máscara, ese chico estaba sonriendo: su voz sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo. - Estuve bailando un rato, y ya iba a irme, pero te vi aquí sentado y regresé.

\- ¿Estabas bailando solo?

\- Sí. - Respondió en medio de una breve risita. - Si tuviera a alguien especial con quien bailar probablemente sería más divertido, pero como no tengo a nadie, bailar solo le hace bien a mi ánimo.

Reí, imaginando al reloj solitario, bailando por su cuenta en medio de la pista. - Supongo que eso es cierto.

\- Lo es. - Dijo divertido. Él seguía de pie así que cuando siguió hablándome, por alguna razón, decidió agacharse hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz conmigo. - ¿Quieres intentarlo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Bailar solo?

\- ¡Sí! Mira, vamos y yo te hago compañía.

\- Oye, pero eso...

Y no escuchó razones, de un momento a otro él ya había tomado mi mano, y me había arrastrado a la pista.

No tengo idea de por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, o al menos no lo sabría hasta que abandonara el recinto y, tras una carrera entre mis piernas y el tiempo, me viera obligado a entrar por la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido. Después de todo, sería lo suficientemente tarde como para que hasta mi padre dejara de justificarme y alegrarse, como era su costumbre, por mis ataques de rebeldía. Pero esa no era la cuestión porque, al menos en el plazo de las horas en las que permanecimos bailando, no me detuve a pensar en la madrugada o en mi padre durante ningún momento.

¿Alguna vez han bailado solos en compañía de alguien más en una fiesta o en un club? Si no lo han hecho se los recomiendo. Ese chico había tenido razón, esa era una de las cosas más divertidas y liberadoras que podría haber intentado nunca, quizá porque por ese tiempo, la música te ayudaba a ignorar a las personas que te observaban entre extrañados y divertidos mientras inventabas pasos que casi rayaban en lo arrítmico. No había barreras, ni inseguridades, no había limitantes de ningún tipo, sólo tú, tus malos pasos de baile, y otra persona que aunque no estaba contigo, se reía con ganas a tu lado.

En algún momento de la noche me animé, y decidí preguntarle algo que, incluso con el nivel de estupidez que me había cargado hasta entonces, no podía dejar de preguntarme: - ¿Por qué un reloj blando?

Y él, que a diferencia de mí no había tomado nada pero se veía igual de afectado que yo, pareció sonreír más tras mi pregunta y se acercó, rompiendo la burbuja personal que, a modo de juego, cada uno se había autoimpuesto. Me reí, era divertido pretender que no sabíamos qué estábamos haciendo; habíamos llegado a preguntarnos (varias veces) si veníamos acompañados, a lo que alguno de los dos se reiría y diría "no, vengo solo". Después seguían más risas pero ninguno decía o hacía nada más. Quizá estábamos siendo raros, pero al menos éramos raros juntos.

\- Dalí decía que para pintar La Persistencia de la Memoria se había inspirado en un queso francés que se llama Camembert, - Dijo aquel chico más bajito que yo, mientras, con la cercanía que estábamos teniendo, aproveché para intentar ver bien el color de la coleta que llevaba; quizá era la luz negra, pero su cabello tenía un tono oscuro, que casi le tiraba al azul marino. - y comparó ese cuadro con el queso porque, según él, ambos eran "tiernos, extravagantes y solitarios", y...

\- ¿Tú eres algo como eso, no? - Dije, ya sin sopesar demasiado lo que salía de mi boca; de algún modo, había aprendido que con él no había respuestas incorrectas, sólo, quizá, más temas de conversación.

Sus ojos se empequeñecieron tras los agujeros de la máscara, y entendí que estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros. - No lo sé, es lo que la gente suele decirme.

Asentí, tampoco sabía por qué, pero por lo poco que conocía de él, entendí que esa gente no se había equivocado. O al menos no estaba mintiendo.

Él pareció satisfecho con mi aprobación, y se quedó así por unos segundos, sonriendo, de pie frente a mí, sin dar el menor indicio de estar tambaleándose, aunque fuese levemente, conforme al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando. Sí, era algo rarito. Me había dado cuenta que eso le pasaba muy seguido: quedarse ido, sin ver a ningún lado, pensando en Dios-sabía-qué, y sin percatarse de si el resto de las personas lo estarían mirando o no; la diferencia era que, en esa ocasión, no se había quedado mirando ni al piso ni a un punto vacío entre la multitud. Me estaba mirando a mí. Quizá sin ser consciente de, pero lo hacía, y de pronto me vi siendo incapaz de ignorar la sensación de su mirada atravesándome, justo por el centro de mi rostro. No sé cuántos segundos fueron, lo único que sé es que bien pude haberlos contado con los dedos de mis dos manos, y sin embargo eso fue suficiente para mí.

Si alguien me preguntara (que ojalá no lo lleguen a hacer), diría que fue debido a que ni siquiera había visto su rostro, a que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, a que no éramos amigos, a que no existía ninguna responsabilidad, ni de él para mí ni de mí para él, a que era una fiesta, a que quizá al día siguiente, sólo quizá, yo no recordaría nada, a que nadie sabía que yo estaba ahí, a que nadie nos prestaba atención, a que, al menos en ese momento, nadie hallaría nada raro en algo tan pequeño... Mis "quizás" se construían sobre una infinidad de razones, pero _quizá_ la más probable era que, simplemente, quería saber cómo sería, qué pasaría. ¿Cómo sería si yo besara a otro chico?

Esa noche no tuve demasiado tiempo de meditarlo, pero recuerdo que no me fui inmediatamente. De hecho, puedo recordar claramente cómo alcé un poquito su máscara, lo suficiente para descubrir sus labios, cómo muy apenas y mis labios tocaron los suyos, sin hacer ruido, sin chocar, casi sin sentirse. Recuerdo cómo no me atreví a quitarle la máscara después de eso porque, en el fondo, tenía miedo de ver su reacción, y recuerdo también como no dijo nada sobre eso. No pareció molestarle, aunque tampoco alcancé a ver si sonrió, como de costumbre.

Y seguimos bailando.

* * *

Este capítulo fue algo así como introductorio por lo que no hubieron demasiados diálogos, perdón si por eso les pareció largo o con demasiada reflexión, pero ya verán como este pequeño momento cobrará su importancia más adelante en la historia :3

¡Gracias por leer! Esperen, por favor, por la siguiente actualización de Kate, ¡le toca a Bonnie-bonito narrar! 3

PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: domingo 2 de julio


	3. Las nubes de hoy

Hola lindas criaturitas del mal, soy Kate y estoy aquí con el capi de Bonnie, antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar que estos capítulos van a ir de manera lineal, no contaremos la misma historia desde diferentes perspectivas a no ser que sea necesario (?). Entramos de lleno en la historia, este capítulo sucede aproximadamente un mes después de lo que pasó anteriormente. Espero que les guste.

Y si, sé que Cuando el mar se seca sigue pendiente, pero he tenido problemas con el desarrollo, no he podido encontrar la manera perfecta de contar todo lo que está a punto de pasar, pero si todo va bien con este fic, me pondré a pensar en cómo resolverlo para darle la continuación que se merece, que esos dos aún tienen cosas que contarnos ;)

Lets go!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Las nubes de hoy

Despierto por la mañana aún con sueño, pero debo levantarme para ir a la escuela, hoy es el primer día de clases del segundo año y estoy muy emocionado por lo que vendrá. Anoche me he quedado despierto hasta tarde imaginando las cosas divertidas que haré con mis amigos este año, espero que estemos todos juntos en el salón de nuevo, o tal vez podamos conocer a otro buen amigo que se nos una…

 _¡No lo sé! Las posibilidades son infinitas._

Me alisto para salir de casa. Mi cuerpo aún se siente algo pesado, pero trato de ignorarlo e irme a la escuela. He soñado con todos, no solo con mis amigos, también con los que estuvieron conmigo en el campamento, nos encontrábamos todos juntos y era súper divertido, aunque no recuerdo mucho de ese sueño.

Lo que sí recuerdo es que Bon se cambió el cabello, se ve diferente pero me gusta su estilo, además su cabello siempre es muy alocado y divertido.

Emprendo mi temerario viaje hacia la escuela y empiezo a recordar las cosas geniales que me pasaron el año pasado, claro, no hubiera vivido tanto si no fuera gracias a Freddy, él fue quien nos unió en cuanto llegó a la escuela como el chico nuevo; aunque al principio no me convencía como amigo por el incidente de su primer día de clases, debo admitir que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuche que Freddy quería formar una banda con nosotros, la música ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pero siempre pensé que no sería lo suficientemente interesante como para mencionarlo.

Desde entonces solo la guitarra y mis amigos hacen que mi corazón se sobre salte, y al estar en los Animatronicos puedo hacer ambas cosas, es lo mejor del mundo.

El camino a la escuela es bastante tranquilo, puedo escuchar a las cigarras y sentir la suave brisa veraniega. Qué lindo día. Me gustan los días así.

¡Oh sí! También cambié mi peinado durante las vacaciones, necesitaba olvidarme de lo que pasó apenas terminaron las clases del año pasado, necesitaba dejar a un lado la imagen mental de mí mismo cuando llegué a casa ese día, desordenado, cansado, con los ojos llorosos y la cara hinchada, no podía mirarme al espejo desde esa vez, así que intenté varios peinados, varios cambios de estilo, pero al final me decidí por el clásico Bonnie, también dejé los lentes, no solo porque ya no los necesito para dormir en clase ahora que tengo buenos amigos que me pueden hacer compañía, sino porque de verdad tengo que olvidarme de la imagen de ese Bonnie. Pero en realidad no se siente como si hubiera dejado mis lentes en casa, se siente como si hubiera dejado ese mal episodio de mi vida encerrado en un cajón.

 _¿Eso está mal? Sé que no se deben ignorar los problemas, pero… no sé, algunas veces se sintió como si ya no pudiera más, y más importante que eso, estoy seguro de que si continuaba con esa situación hubiera dejado de sonreír. Nunca dejaría que eso me pasara. Mi sonrisa y mis amigos son lo único que nunca debo perder._

Miro al cielo mientras voy por la acera junto a la carretera, me gustan las nubes, se ven esponjosas de lejos, veo una nube que me llama la atención, parece un conejo con una colita esponjada. Me recuerda a mi animal espiritual, por alguna razón su colita es más grande y eso hace que se vea más tierno, me gusta eso. Sonrío y pienso en él.

* * *

En cuanto llego a la escuela, veo a mis amigos justo frente a la entrada y no puedo evitar sonreír. Corro hacia ellos, aunque faltan Freddy y Golden, vamos directo hacia las pizarras donde tienen los nombres con las asignaciones de los grupos. Este año no quedamos en la misma clase como la última vez, nos separaron.

Foxy se ve muy decepcionado –aunque sea de los que no aceptan esas cosas–, pero eso no me desanima.

–Bueno, qué más da, de todas formas podemos vernos en los almuerzos y regresar juntos a casa, además, tenemos los ensayos –digo sonriendo.

–Tienes razón Bonnie, esto no es nada para nosotros –Chica me secunda, alegre como siempre. La extrañé.

–Sí, como sea –dice Fox.

Después de que llega Freddy y le damos la noticia, parece tener menos ánimo del que tenía hace cinco minutos, pero Chica se encarga de animarlo, entonces llegan los Toys.

Me sorprendo mucho al ver a Bon, se ve justo como en mi sueño.

 _¿Será que puedo leer el futuro?_

Parece que Bon no ha desayunado bien, por lo que sus amigas se lo llevan casi arrastrando, pobre. Tal vez pueda darle un poco de mi almuerzo luego; sí, he traído mi almuerzo hoy aunque eso casi no se haga en esta escuela, aquí todos por lo general comen en la cafetería pero hoy tengo onigiris. Mi abuela siempre decía que si hay tiempo para respirar, hay tiempo para onigiris. Ella tenía pensamientos muy profundos.

– ¡Vamos a comer helado después de clases! –digo emocionado alzando los brazos.

– ¡Sí! Eso suena genial, podemos ir después de clases y hablar de nuestros nuevos grupos y las vacaciones –dice Freddy.

–Pff… ¿helado? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –dice Foxy

–Me encanta la idea, cuenten conmigo –Chica se ve emocionada, entonces mira a Fox – ¿seguro que no quieres venir?

Foxy se sonroja –me divierte cuando hace eso porque su cabello es rojo, y si su cara se pone roja, se ve como si una manzana estuviera conectada a su cuello– y se cruza de brazos mientras desvía la mirada.

–Mmm… pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea.

Me quedo callado un momento esperando a que alguien diga algo, pero parece que nadie más se ha dado cuenta, así que tengo que decirlo. Tal vez pensó que nadie se daría cuenta, pero el Bonnie-tective está en todo.

–Jeje, solo vas porque quieres estar con Chica, ¿cierto?

Foxy parece molestarse conmigo y me sujeta del cuello, sigue sonrojado y se ve muy gracioso así que no puedo evitar reírme.

–Em… Fox… –Freddy y Chica intervienen por mí cuando ven que empiezo a asfixiarme.

Si mi cabello es morado, y cuando te asfixias te pones morado, ¿mi cabeza se verá como una uva gigante?

* * *

Llego a tiempo a clases y justo el profesor estaba por comenzar a asignar los lugares. Me tocó estar a mediación de la primera fila, junto a la pared donde está la puerta que da al pasillo al lado a una chica pelirroja que le sonríe al chico frente a ella, parecen examinar a todos en el salón con la mirada y una mueca de satisfacción… eso creo.

 _Que suerte sentarte tan cerca de un amigo tuyo._

Entonces la chica me mira un segundo y luego voltea con su amigo, le susurra algo y ambos comienzan a reírse mirando en mi dirección, no entiendo por qué. El profesor comienza a presentarse cuando alguien interrumpe desde la puerta.

–L-lo siento profesor, s-se me hizo tarde. ¿P-puedo pasar? – es Bon. Todos en el salón se ríen menos yo.

 _¿Cómo llega tarde a clase si llegó a la escuela igual que yo? Oh cielos… tal vez estaba en la enfermería, tal vez de verdad esté muriendo de hambre. Espera… acabo de recordar que tengo algunos dulces en mi mochila, tal vez le sirvan._

El profesor lo mira un momento y por un segundo creo que no lo dejará pasar pero al final lo hace, entonces me doy cuenta, tengo un amigo en mi clase, eso hace que se me salga una sonrisa de alivio.

–Hey, maestro, maestro ¿estás bien? –digo saludando para que note que estoy aquí, aunque tratando que el profesor no me escuche, lo cual no parece funcionar muy bien –. Tengo dulces.

Mi maestro parece mucho más nervioso en cuanto me ve, nervios del primer día supongo. El profesor me mira y luego a Bon, como tratando de adivinar algo, luego alza una ceja y se muerde la mejilla interior, algo extraño en un maestro.

–Señorita –dice llamando la atención de la chica a mi izquierda –cámbiese de lugar, por favor.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –responde.

–Porque yo lo digo.

La chica no tiene otra opción más que levantarse de su lugar y separarse de su amigo para ir al lado opuesto del salón. Es una pena, pero después el profesor le ordena a Bon que se siente donde antes estaba la chica, junto a mí.

–Maestro –le sonrío a Bon en cuanto el profesor se da la vuelta –. Sí que ha sido una suerte quedar juntos, ¿cierto?

–Eeh… emm.. Ah si jeje –responde con las mejillas rojas, creo que así es su piel, porque siempre que lo veo, su cara tiene ese color.

El adulto frente a nosotros empieza a hablar y todos se callan. Me inclino hacia donde está Bon para susurrarle.

– ¿Quieres de mis dulces? En serio, no seas tímido.

Bon gira la cabeza para mirarme y luego mira en todas direcciones antes de ponerse más rojo del rostro.

 _Eso no se ve muy saludable._

–Presten atención jóvenes, esta es una clase que les servirá para toda su vida –el profesor tiene la vista fija en dos chicos pelirrosados.

Del otro lado del salón logro ver una cabeza rosa, lo reconozco del campamento y está con otro de los chicos del campamento, creo que se llamaban _Funtime_ o algo así.

 _Me pregunto si será buena idea hablar con ellos._

* * *

Para cuando suena la campana del almuerzo estoy mirando al frente con los ojos lo más abiertos que me es físicamente posible, estoy tratando de ya no dormir en la escuela, pero la clase no coopera conmigo así que tengo que esforzarme mucho para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Eso fue difícil, cabecee un par de veces, pero gracias al peliazul a mi lado pude mantenerme conscienteaunque a veces tenía que sacudirme para no caer ahí mismo. Además, de vez en cuando desviaba la atención del profesor para que no me mirara y se preguntara por qué lo estaba mirando como el hombre pálido de _El Laberinto del Fauno_.

–Gracias por la ayuda maestro –le digo cuando ya la mayoría salió, incluido el profesor. Intento sonreír pero solo logro verme más cansado de lo que en realidad estoy. No puedo reprimir un bostezo.

–P-por nada.

Él aún está sentado en su lugar con su mochila en las piernas, pero su mochila está abierta y él tiene las manos dentro sosteniendo algo que no alcanzo a ver. Yo estoy de pie frente a mi lugar buscando mi almuerzo en mi mochila y ya no hay nadie más en el salón.

– ¿Vas a la cafetería, maestro? –pregunto sin verlo, tratando de encontrar la bolsa de papel entre el desastre nuclear que es mi mochila.

–Emm… yo… – mira a otro lado y saca un poco las manos de su mochila, entonces puedo ver lo que tiene en las manos, una bolsa de papel café donde debe estar su almuerzo.

La bolsa es una réplica de la que yo estoy tratando de encontrar. Le sonrío. Es poco común que alguien traiga su propio almuerzo, la mayoría de los chicos lo compran en la cafetería a excepción de los que no tienen el dinero suficiente, yo estoy intentando cosas nuevas, así que aquí estoy.

 _Me pregunto si el estará tratando de hacer lo mismo._

– ¿Trajiste tu propio almuerzo? –le pregunto y él se queda sorprendido por mi pregunta. La mano que estaba dentro de mi mochila siente el borde del papel de la bolsa, la saco de la mochila y se la muestro al maestro –. Yo igual.

Sus ojos se iluminan, no con el pánico que tenía antes, sino diferente… lindo. Saca por completo la bolsa de papel y se pone de pie mirándome.

–Hey maestro –lo llamo – ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos hoy?

A decir verdad, estoy algo preocupado por lo de esta mañana, quiero asegurarme de que va a comer algo hoy y que no colapsará.

–Eh… ¿Qué?... ah…. Amm… y-yo…

– Maestro, balbuceas mucho jeje.

–Y-yo… prometí que iría con Mangle y Joy, así que debo irme ahora.

Habló muy apresurado, tanto que casi arrastraba las palabras y luego salió del salón. Me encojo de hombros y recuerdo que él también tiene buenos amigos, como yo. En realidad, deben estar esperándome en la cafetería justo ahora. Le respondo que no hay problema con una sonrisa.

Salgo por la puerta y giro a la derecha para dirigirme a la cafetería, pero escucho a alguien hablar a mis espaldas.

–Bonnie, espera –me doy la vuelta y veo a Bon –. Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea almorzar juntos, si aún quieres.

No me mira directamente, sino que ve al suelo, y si lo pienso bien, pocas han sido las veces que me mira directo a los ojos.

–Claro maestro, eso suena bien –sonrío y sigo mi camino hacia la cafetería y él me sigue.

– ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ir con tus amigos?

–Está bien, de todas formas hemos quedado para vernos después de clases.

Ambos seguimos el camino hasta la cafetería en silencio.

–B-Bonnie –me llama a la mitad del camino

– ¿Qué pasa maestro?

–Es solo que… hoy no quiero comer en la cafetería.

Lo miro confundido inclinando la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?

Él no responde, solo desvía la mirada y aprieta los labios, como si quisiera forzar a su cuerpo a callarse lo que tiene que decir. Conozco esa sensación, la de tener que callar algo para no hacerle daño a alguien, es obvio que no quiere hablar de eso. Le sonrío como tratando de decir "está bien, te comprendo".

– ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –suavizo el tono de mi voz.

Se queda sorprendido por un minuto, como si no esperara mi reacción, después casi puedo escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza girando en busca de algún buen lugar para comer. Ambos tenemos nuestras bolsas con el almuerzo en las manos esperando una respuesta.

–Eh… emm… eh… yo…. –se pone nervioso de nuevo.

 _Vaya que el primer día debe ser difícil para él._

– ¿A-a dónde quieres ir tú? –dice al final.

–Mmm… –lo pienso un minuto mirando el techo como tratando de encontrar una respuesta ahí poniéndome el dedo índice sobre la barbilla, entonces tengo la respuesta perfecta – ¿te parece bien la azotea? –pregunto. Yo solo quiero comer.

–Ah… sí, suena genial, vamos.

Al fin sonríe y empieza a caminar como un robot hacia las escaleras que guían la azotea. El año pasado solía ir ahí a dormir entre clases. En nuestra escuela la vigilancia no es la mejor, así que ayuda.

Llegamos a la azotea y todo está en calma, incluso el viento se ha calmado un poco por lo que parece que será un almuerzo tranquilo.

Bon trae sándwiches cortados en triángulos para comer, pero se ven algo raros, tal vez aplastados o como si hubieran sido golpeados pero no digo nada, tal vez sería grosero preguntar, no estoy muy seguro pero por si las dudas no lo haré, no quiero ponerlo incómodo.

* * *

Oficialmente el primer día de clases llegó a su fin. Voy por el camino que se hace para salir de la escuela con la mochila cruzada sobre el pecho adorando el cielo. Me detengo afuera de la puerta de la escuela para esperar a que salgan mis amigos para salir como lo prometimos.

–Hey chico, te extrañamos en la comida –llega Foxy de sorpresa recargando su codo en mi cabeza. Está pesado. Los demás van con él.

–Jeje sí, es que he salido con mi maestro hoy –respondo.

– ¿Maestro? –pregunta Foxy confundido.

–Habla de ese chico de los Toys, el amigo de Mangle que toca la guitarra –responde Chica –. Y… hablando de eso, Bonnie…

– ¿Sí?

–Es solo que no sé, ese chico aún no termina de convencerme, es decir, se ve amable y todo, pero recuerda que él es la competencia.

La miro un segundo.

–Está bien –respondo sonriendo –. Él es un chico genial, y es agradable,

–Maestro o doctor eso no importa, te has perdido de algo súper gracioso que le ha pasado a Freddy.

– ¡Fox! ¡Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie!

–JAJA pero es que debiste verlo, tenía pollo por todos lados…

–Está bien Bonnie, solo ten cuidado, ¿quieres? –dice Chica con su típico tono maternal ignorando la pelea de Foxy y Freddy.

–No te preocupes, lo tendré jeje.

De pronto mi mirada viaja del otro lado de la calle y veo a Bon entre sus dos amigas. Mi mirada se pierde siguiéndolos mientras los veo reírse de algo. Los miro en silencio hasta que se pierden en la multitud.

* * *

Segundo día de clases. Estoy con la cabeza agachada sobre el escritorio de mi lugar en el salón, soy el primero en llegar y aún falta mucho para que la clase empiece, solo quería llegar temprano a clases, pero parece que me he pasado un poco, tal vez una hora o algo así. El profesor debería llegar antes que los alumnos, supongo que no le molestará que cierre los ojos cinco minutos.

Sé que dije que comenzaría a ser más responsable, pero aun así estoy… completamente dormido.

Casi nunca sueño, suelo caer como muerto en cuanto cierro los ojos y me desconecto del mundo, pero parece que esta vez comencé a tener un sueño con una voz que suena muy bien.

–Bonnie –dice la hermosa voz a lo lejos –. Bonnie –me gusta cómo suena mi nombre con esa voz, es tranquilizante.

 _Quizá estoy volviendo a tener sueños. Me gusta este._

–Bonnie –la voz se hace más insistente y esta vez siento que me sacudo.

–Shh mi soprano, cállate.

Escucho algo más fuerte, como una risa grupal. Abro los ojos tratando de encontrar la fuente del escándalo y veo a todos mis compañeros de clases –incluido el profesor–mirándome fijamente. Aparentemente todos llegaron y no me di cuenta.

–Buenos días señor Bonnie, ¿tuvo una buena siesta? –pregunta el profesor.

–Algo así, tuve un buen sueño, gracias por preguntar –respondo rascándome un ojo para tratar de ahuyentar el sueño.

El hombre frente a mi frunce el ceño y todos en el aula vuelven a reírse; no sé bien qué está sucediendo, así que volteo a ver a Bon buscando una explicación de lo que está pasando, pero me sorprendo mucho al ver que su piel de caramelo ahora está de un color carmesí, como si toda la sangre se le hubiera subido.

* * *

En cuanto suena la campana del almuerzo doy un suspiro de alivio, mis piernas estaban empezando a doler. El profesor me mandó a un rincón a tener el resto de las clases ahí por "dormir demasiado en clase".

 _Pero si solo había cerrado los ojos un segundo._

Camino hacia mi mochila con los hombros tensos, estoy incomodo por escribir de pie, pero el dolor que pueda llegar a sentir por esto no se compara por nada con lo que ya he pasado.

–V-vaya castigo, ¿cierto? –pregunta mi maestro sonriendo nerviosamente.

–Sí, aunque en parte creo que fue mi culpa jeje –respondo rascándome la cabeza.

–Escuché que te pasaste la mayor parte del año pasado durmiendo en clase. Es decir, ¡solo fue lo que escuché! Eh… yo… lo siento.

–Está bien, no te preocupes, es solo que… ya sabes, me gusta dormir –me encojo de hombros. Abro mi mochila para buscar mi almuerzo

–Sí, lo imagino.

–Pero de verdad estoy tratando cambiar eso, tú sabes, ser una persona más productiva y ya no dormir tanto en clase.

–Pero hoy cuando llegué ya estabas dormido, y luego de eso pasó como una hora o dos hasta que el profesor intentó despertarte.

–Es que… no me sale muy bien, supongo.

–B-Bonnie –me mira como disculpándose.

Lo he hecho sentir incómodo. Esa no era mi intención, quiero disculparme en el segundo que dije eso, pero sé que él también se siente culpable, así que no servirá de mucho que ambos nos disculpemos mutuamente. Intento cambiar de tema.

 _Vamos, tienes que pensar rápido un tema que no sea tan desagradable para él… ¡su cabello! Se ve demasiado bien… no, eso es algo que diría una chica. Su… eh… b-bolsa de papel… ¿Bolsa de papel?_

Es hasta entonces que noto la bolsa de papel sobre su escritorio frente a él.

–Así trajiste tu almuerzo de nuevo, ¿eh?

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí.

– ¿Dónde comerás hoy?

–Joy y Mangle deben estar esperando, les dije que las vería apenas sonara la campana.

–Oh, no te preocupes por nosotras –dice una voz femenina detrás de mí. La amiga rubia de Bon está parada junto a la puerta con una sonrisa.

–Joy…

–Puedes ir hoy con Bonnie si quieres.

–P-pero Mangle…

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso –respondió ella con una sonrisa –. Diviértanse chicos.

Se fue dejándonos solos en el salón.

–Vaya, Joy es muy entusiasta –pienso en voz alta.

–Si… pero no sabe cuándo parar –dice con el ceño fruncido –. Emm… no te preocupes por mí, puedes ir con tus amigos si quieres, ya buscaré algún lugar.

Lo miro por un momento.

 _Claro que no te voy a dejar sólo, eso está fuera de discusión._

Sonrío.

–Claro que no, vamos, la azotea nos espera.

Me estiro para agarrar su muñeca y lo jalo hacia mí, sus pies se atoran entre sí, lo que provoca que casi se caiga, eso consigue sacarme una pequeña risa. Él trae su almuerzo con la otra mano y vamos juntos a la azotea de la escuela. Esta vez él trae arroz frito, y a juzgar por el color, también un poco quemado.

 _¿Debería preguntarle?_

Miro al cielo buscando respuestas –me doy cuenta de que hago eso mucho últimamente, entonces vuelvo a ver una nube con forma de conejo.

–E-entonces Bonnie –habla con la cuchara en la mano mientras yo le doy una mordida a mi sándwich –. ¿Qué te gusta? Además de la guitarra.

–Me gusta… los conejos.

* * *

Ahí está :'D

La verdad me costó un poco hacer este capi, sobre todo por lo linda que es la personalidad de Bonnie, retratar la bella adorabilidad no es tan sencillo cuando eres un pedacito del infierno :v pero al fin quedó, seguiré practicando a Bonnie para que suene tal y como es y cómo actuará en las situaciones que se le presenten de ahora en adelante.

Es todo por ahora con el BxB, pronto verán la continuación de estos dos, pero por ahora el siguiente capítulo le toca a Félix por parte de Sary, espérenlo ;)

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus review y seguirnos en nuestros perfiles tanto en Wattpad como en Fanfiction.

PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: miércoles 12 de Julio


	4. Talk me Down

Capitulo 2:

 _Talk me down_

¡Hola! De nuevo es turno de Adry para publicar ;) sólo que esta vez es el capítulo introductorio del personaje completamente opuesto a lo que es Bon (?) osea, del fabuloso Félix 3 espero que disfruten leer este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Enserio amo la personalidad de Félix y, por fin, ser capaz de escribir algo sobre él simplemente me encanta. Por cierto, el título en esta ocasión está en inglés porque, no sé si lo habrán notado, pero a Félix le gusta soltarse ciertas palabrillas en ese idioma; probablemente sea algo que se mantenga a lo largo de la historia. En fin, creo que no hace falta decir nada más, y si acaso hace falta aclarar algo, lo veremos al final. Enjoy it!

* * *

El golpeteo constante del agua fragmentándose contra el cristal pareció alertar a mi subconsciente del escándalo que había afuera, y casi maldigo a mí mismo por obedecerle: mis ojos se abren de golpe, mientras siento a mi corazón chocar violenta y repetidamente contra el colchón, casi al mismo ritmo de las gotas que llegan, a morir, a la ventana. Me siento desorientado, con mi mente trabajando a la par de veloz con la lluvia y mis palpitaciones, buscando una explicación al hecho de que la habitación se encuentre tan a oscuras; aunque claro, una explicación necesariamente arrancada del sueño que precedió a una realidad de la que yo aún estoy tan ausente. Por un par de segundos me asusto, temiendo que el sol se haya fundido.

El impacto del pensamiento envía una orden a mi cerebro y, de un momento a otro ya estoy sentado en medio del enorme colchón, con mis piernas hechas un desastre entre las sabanas, y mirando en todas direcciones, como si en alguno de los rincones del cuarto se encontrasen las fotos que evidenciaran lo sucedido antes de morir. O dormirme, que aparentemente había sido por poco y lo mismo esa noche. Observo los envoltorios de chocolate vacíos, desperdigados a mi alrededor sobre la cama, los envases de refresco encima del tocador y la caja de pizza abierta (y vacía) sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Siento como el aire vuelve a mis pulmones y de pronto ya tengo voluntad sobre el movimiento de mis dedos. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, pero de algún modo consigo espantar todo el sueño que, se supone, debería estarme cargando con esta desvelada.

Conforme avanzo en medio de la parcial oscuridad de la habitación, caigo en cuenta de los colores apagados revoloteando de un lado al otro sobre el monitor de mi laptop, todavía conectada sobre el escritorio, y con la lista de reproducción de Troye Sivan aún en aleatorio, en un volumen que casi raya en el _mute_. Observo la habitación una vez más, disfrutando de la vista de un completo e improvisado desorden, antes de buscar la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche, y bostezar casi a propósito: cuatro con treinta y siete de la madrugada.

La lluvia arremete con más fuerza mientras yo tecleo en mi celular; no espero respuesta en realidad, pero con suerte podría ahorrarme algunos valiosos minutos de búsqueda. Digo al diablo a ese sueño embellecedor con el que me había comprometido hacía tanto: no sabía cómo pero desde hace tiempo me he visto obligado a serle descaradamente infiel, por la razones correctas, sin embargo. Sonrío mientras intento alisar mi cabello con los dedos. A tientas doy con una chaqueta de mezclilla y, sin pensar en qué tanto esa cosa delgada y que más bien parece torera logrará cubrirme, me dejo tragar por las tinieblas del pasillo.

La lluvia golpea con violencia sobre mi cabeza y mis hombros, y por impulso me jorobo, buscando proteger mi rostro. De pronto me siento estúpido. _Qué idiota ¿qué clase de paraguas creo que es mi espalda?_ Y entonces ya estoy caminando, aunque tranquilo, siguiendo con la vista un movimiento en vaivén inconstante a lo lejos; Lily me dijo una vez que es tonto correr bajo la lluvia porque, corrieras rápido o le jugaras al valiente y caminaras, de todas formas terminarás mojándote exactamente lo mismo. Yo aún tengo mis dudas al respecto pero, ya que estoy completamente seguro de que esto irá para largo, efectivamente, no tiene caso correr hacia ningún lado, así que sólo avanzo temerariamente y con la cabeza erguida hacia los juegos del parque.

\- ¿Te diviertes, cariño? - De algún modo, el silencio de la noche me concede la palabra, porque mi voz atraviesa el escándalo de la lluvia como una flecha cortando papel. Incluso con la vista nublosa, alcanzó a distinguir cómo me sonríe con sorna desde su lugar en el columpio, aun cuando sabe que a mi no me cabe duda de que, realmente, se está divirtiendo.

\- ¿Te despertaste por mi culpa? - Me pregunta, pero él grita cuando lo hace, cerciorándose que realmente le entiendo.

\- Dejaste la ventana abierta, fue como despertarse con un balde de agua fría. Sólo vine a calibrar mi temperatura corporal. - Dije girando sobre mi eje, como si estuviera bailando, con los brazos abiertos y mirando hacia el cielo, luego me fijé en su reacción, y por su expresión supe que estaba lidiando entre mil y uno diferentes discursos de disculpa. Me reí fuerte. - Es broma, la lluvia no dejaba de golpear contra la ventana, y el ruido me despertó.

\- Tonto. - Murmura por lo bajo, riéndose también. - Y... ¿supiste que estaría aquí sólo porque sí?

\- Bueno, no estabas en el departamento y el parque estaba aquí. No había muchos lugares a los que pudieras haber huido - Él asiente, con una insincera sonrisa queda. - Aunque... en realidad, tampoco es como si me hubiera tomado el tiempo de buscarte allá adentro. Sólo que, como estaba lloviendo, supuse que estarías lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para venir a jugar tan tarde.

\- Más bien tan temprano.

\- Tan tarde que ya es temprano, entonces. - Hablo apresuradamente y él se ríe, antes de darse impulso con una determinación distinta, y no tengo que preguntar nada antes de colocarme al frente de su columpio. Se deja caer al cabo de tres balanceos más, y después de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, mantiene el equilibrio, aferrándose a mi cuerpo, con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo lo abrazo, siguiéndole el juego. Que no es juego, pero nos gusta jugar a que lo es.

Y también jugamos a que ni él ni yo nos damos cuenta de que el juego no es juego.

\- ¿Ya probaste con ese? - Pregunto, separándome para verlo pero sin dejar de sujetarlo por la cintura. Fede voltea a ver hacia donde yo señalo: desde que era niño, a mí me gusta llamarle "carrusel", pero a mi Fefi, por una obvia razón que para desgracia mía no tardé demasiado tiempo en comprender, suele decirle "rueda de la tortura". Ninguno de los dos conoce cómo se llama en realidad, así que estamos acostumbrados a intercalar los nombres dependiendo, pues, de las circunstancias.

\- Algo, pero no es tan divertido cuando es la misma persona la que empuja y la que se deja empujar. - Responde, y yo rio concorde, antes de intentar aproximarme al juego. - Pero, la verdad, estaba pensando en una mejor idea, y seguro que es más divertido si tú me acompañas.

\- Y aquí vamos...

\- Félix ¿tienes sueño?

\- Fefi, te juro por cada dios en el cielo que controla y deja ceder mi voluntad... - Él se ríe, conocedor de lo que pretendo decirle, y yo le sonrío, temeroso aunque dispuesto, como siempre, a seguirle la corriente en el cualquiera-que-sea el absurdo que su preciosa cabecita acaba de idear. - que sé que me arrepentiré después de preguntarte esto, pero... ¿por qué?

Y él sonríe más, y su sonrisa brilla en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada.

* * *

 _El amor te ciega y te estupidiza, Félix, eso ya tendrías que saberlo bien._ No, de hecho ya lo sabía y eso es lo que me hace alguien increíblemente más estúpido.

Las fachadas de los edificios que pasan a mis costados se mueven tan rápido que, a algún rincón lejano y medianamente consciente de mi mente, le resulta ridículo procesar que somos nosotros quiénes están moviéndose, como en una banda trasportadora exprés, y no las casas, tiendas y oficinas a nuestro alrededor. Los automóviles también parecen moverse a nuestros lados, lo que de hecho sería normal sino fuera porque todavía sigue siendo "tan tarde que ya es temprano" y pocos son los vehículos que realmente llevan un conductor dentro.

La cuesta que bajamos justo ahora, de repente parece enderezar el terreno bajo las ruedas de la bici, y por un segundo siento como mi corazón rebota en su caja torácica; de hecho, también siento mi trasero separarse por un par de segundos del asiento provisional en la parte de atrás, y dejo salir un grito agudo, como si eso pudiese aliviar el temblor salvaje que está acabando internamente conmigo.

\- ¡Félix no puedo ver nada! - Oigo a Fede quejarse, su voz (aunque no tanto como la mía que sigue insistiendo en soltar palabras y grititos sin pie ni cabeza) también suena alarmada, y eso sólo termina asustándome más.

En medio del ataque de pánico, mis manos abandonan la cara de Fefi y regresan veloces a su sitio, envolviendo su cintura y abrazándolo como si con ello pudiese asegurar los frenos de la maldita bicicleta.

\- Desacelera, desacelera, desacelera, desacelera, - mi voz apenas se oye por encima del ruido de la lluvia que, además, sólo parece estarse burlando de mi cobardía. Yo prefiero llamarle "instinto de conservación", pero ni siquiera Fefi tiene piedad cuando le argumento al respecto. - ¡Fefi, por favor, desacelera!

Siento como su brazo se tensa, haciendo presión sobre el freno, pero no alcanzo a sentir ningún cambio, el viento frío sigue perforándome el rostro, y la lluvia golpea con fuerza sobre mi ropa, provocándome escalofríos. Y Fefi no tiene que decirme nada, ni siquiera tiene que intentar voltear a verme, para darme a entender algo que el silencio estaba dejando claro.

\- ¡Maldición! - Ambos vemos un auto a punto de atravesar la calle en el próximo cruce; aparentemente ya no es "tan tarde que es temprano", ahora tan sólo es temprano, y la gente comienza a manifestarse en las calles. No soy capaz siquiera de detenerme a pensar cuánto tiempo habíamos permanecido así, dando vueltas por la ciudad, casi volando por encima de las lomas en las calles, buscando baches convertidos en charcos que nos salpicaran agua, gritando confesiones a los hogares de luces dormidas, yendo tan rápido que nuestros rostros habían terminado perdiendo la sensibilidad debido al frío, y lo único que nos había dado tanto seguridad como calidez había sido, irónicamente, ese abrazo del que ahora mismo temo zafarme sin morir en el vago intento.

Hay que concedérselo a Fefi, fue divertido. Al principio.

Alcancé a ver como las farolas empezaban a apagarse a nuestro paso, y en un último y desesperado intento me inclino todo lo que puedo hacia la izquierda. Fede siente el brusco cambio de dirección, y comprendiendo rápidamente, me imita. De pronto puedo ver cómo nuestros rostros por un poco y rozan el asfalto mojado: la bici derrapa y levanta agua, con la que tarde o temprano terminamos dando de cara, y la velocidad mengua lo suficiente como para darle tiempo al automóvil de cruzar la calle, mientras nosotros seguimos deslizándonos cuesta abajo, esperando hasta que el borde de la banqueta marque la diferencia necesaria de terreno para tirarnos a ambos, y dejarnos extendidos sobre el pasto de una plaza, buscando oxígeno en las gotas de agua que siguen cayendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Oigo a Fede preguntarme, y yo mismo bajo la vista, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza: mis pantalones se rompieron en las zonas donde hice fricción contra la calle después de caer de la bici, y la bastilla inferior de mi playera se deshizo un poco.

\- Aparte de los golpes, y posibles moretones en partes que por el momento prefiero no revisar... creo que estoy bien. ¿Y tú, Fefi?

Él se ríe un poco, antes que el dolor le obligue a detenerse. - Estoy igual. Lo siento, esto fue idea mía.

\- No te preocupes, bebé. - Me levanto, extendiéndole la mano, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. - Prefiero pasar estas tragedias contigo, a culparme después por no haberte acompañado.

Fede sonríe con dulzura, aparentemente, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto. - Gracias, Félix.

\- Descuida. - Digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa y exprimiendo el borde de mi playera, como si hacer eso sirviera de algo realmente. - Pero creo que a estas alturas ya es muy tarde como para regresar a casa y recuperarnos de este desastre. - Y Dios y Fefi saben que no me refiero a los golpes; al menos el segundo puede reírse de mi mal chiste e intentar ayudarme a peinar mi cabello.

Fede voltea a ver hacia la primaria que está a dos cuadras. No tenemos ni idea de qué hora es, pero los primeros autos están llegando ya al edificio, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que, el automóvil que estuvo a punto de matarnos, le pertenecía a una de esas familias madrugadoras. Sobra decir que mi apartamento está lo suficientemente lejos como para matar la oportunidad de llegar a tiempo al colegio antes de siquiera hacer el camino de ida.

Fefi se rasca la cabeza. - Supongo que no hay remedio entonces. - Dice, mirando en todas direcciones antes que verme a mí a los ojos. - Podríamos ir a desayunar a algún lado, tengo hambre, y de todos modos no llegaremos a tiempo a clases.

Yo lo miro un par de segundos, reflexionando antes de romper su inocente ilusión de irnos de pinta. Sí, quizá la situación lo amerite, pero pasamos por esta clase de situaciones lo suficientemente a menudo como para ponerme en posición de decidir si teníamos el derecho o no de faltar a clases. - Lo siento, Fefi, pero esta vez no.

Él me mira como hace un cachorrito cuando suplica por comida (que, de hecho, es básicamente lo mismo), y yo me rio, acariciando su cabeza.

\- Tengo algo de ropa guardada en mi casillero, y tú tienes la ropa que usas en _PE_. Si te falta algo, yo puedo prestártelo,

\- No me va a quedar, y lo sabes.

\- Pues verás como hago que te quede, - Le digo, guiñándole un ojo. - pero no dejaré que faltes a clases de nuevo. Al menos no por lo que resta del mes.

Él hace un puchero antes de dirigirse a la bicicleta para revisar los daños, y yo sonrío feliz, entendiendo que eso implica una pequeña victoria personal. De algún modo, la bici de Fede logrará resistir para llevarnos hasta la escuela.

* * *

Al final, ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo, pero logramos llegar lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que no se cerraran las puertas; lo triste es que, dado que aún queda el asunto de nuestra ropa empapada y que parece que acaba de arrollarnos un camión (aunque nadie tiene por qué enterarse de los detalles detrás de eso), tenemos que escabullirnos por el camino menos transitado desde la calle, pasando por el patio, hasta el interior del edificio. No es igual de sencillo atravesar el pasillo en donde están los casilleros, pero quiero adjudicarle a mi esporádica y excesiva buena suerte que, de alguna forma, logramos que ningún profesor nos detectara, antes de encerrarnos en los baños del gimnasio e intentar deshacernos de cualquier señal que nos auto inculpara de algo que había sido más una travesura que un crimen,

El problema es que, el que dos chicos lleguen juntos, tarde, con vestuario improvisado, el cabello desordenado y los nervios a flor de piel al salón de clase, en preparatoria, no pasa precisamente desapercibido.

\- Perdone, profesor ¿podemos pasar? - Modulo mi voz lo justo y necesario, y siento a Fede tensarse a mis espaldas. Estoy consciente de cuánto odia ser el centro de atención en la escuela, pero a estas alturas, resultaría contraproducente quedarnos fuera esperando a que la clase terminara para poder entrar al salón. Y conociendo la esporádica y excesiva mala suerte con la que tiene que lidiar Fefi, alguien vendría a detenernos por estar haraganeando en lugar de estar en el aula.

El profesor eleva su vista inmediatamente de la lista de asistencia, y casi inconscientemente cruzo los dedos, rogando por otro pequeño golpe de buena suerte que nos favorezca. Pero antes de que el hombre sentado desde la superficie del escritorio pueda siquiera hacer amago de respuesta, la masa de inmaduros que se hacen pasar por nuestros compañeros inicia un barullo para el que yo venía mentalmente preparado; aparentemente Fede no, y me doy la vuelta sólo para corroborarlo, disfrutando de su rostro completamente manchado por el bochorno.

Siento mi cara sonrojarse también, pero no puedo evitar reírme un poco. Es gracioso porque se supone que nadie en el salón sabe de lo nuestro; es decir, que Fefi y yo somos novios, aunque dudo que después de esto nuestra relación sea vista del mismo modo, si es que había sido vista de alguna forma. No me esfuerzo por ocultar mi sonrisa, y vuelvo a mirar al maestro.

Él, por alguna extraña razón, se muerde el interior de la mejilla, antes de indicarnos que podemos pasar: - No me entrometeré demasiado en esto, jóvenes, pero les suplico que no vuelva a suceder. - Y no sé interpretar si lo dice en broma o enserio.

Yo asiento y, por costumbre le sostengo la puerta a Fede para que entre al aula, aunque de antemano sé que una acción tan simple como esa aumentará su ridícula expresión colectiva, y les sonrío más, no dejándoles entender si realmente sucedió (o no) lo que sus sucias mentes preparatorianas quisieron entender. Fede entra al salón agachando la cabeza y con expresión de querer enterrarse seis metros bajo tierra.

El profesor continúa recorriendo la lista de asistencia mientras nos acercamos a nuestros asientos, y aprovecho para revisar las expresiones de los demás en el salón. Nos siguen viendo (de reojo), y aunque ya no nos señalan ni nos hablan directamente, puedo escuchar los murmullos a nuestro paso; tan sólo el chico de cabello morado y mirada curiosa sigue observándonos, despreocupado de parecer grosero, y al parecer, realmente inmerso en nosotros dos. Yo le sonrío, haciéndole notar que sigue viéndonos, y él, igual de despistado, me sonríe de vuelta y me saluda con la mano. Un poco rarito pero, sin duda, él es lindo.

Me giro hacia Fede, quiero sonreírle, que me sonría de vuelta y nos riamos juntos; él me mira, y aunque me sonríe, su reacción es tan débil que sus labios apenas y cambian de posición, antes de volver la vista al frente y responder "presente". Y las manecillas siguen moviéndose pero él sigue sin hablarme.

Me recuesto sobre el pupitre, entendiendo todo y sin ganas de nada, incluso cuando fui yo quien insistió en asistir hoy a clases, incluso cuando pude haberle hecho caso a Fede para irnos de pinta. Uso mis brazos como almohada y me propongo a ser una carga inútil por el resto del día; valió la pena porque Fefi tiene la asistencia de hoy y, estoy seguro que buscará concentrarse más de lo usual en la clase con tal de distraerse. De pronto siento unas terribles ganas de llorar, y giro mi cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de su sitio para que no lo note; porque en cuanto él vuelva a hablarme, sonreiré sin remordimiento alguno.

\- Félix. - Escucho su voz y mi corazón pega un brinco, quizá estoy siendo melodramático y malinterpreté su reacción, pero me asusto un poco al mirar a mi alrededor y notar que sólo estamos nosotros dos en el aula. Fede se agacha y me sonríe, y yo le sonrío, somnoliento. - Te quedaste dormido toda la clase.

\- Te juro que han pasado cinco segundos desde que cerré los ojos. - Ya no me sorprendía en realidad, después de todo, ni él ni yo habíamos dormido lo suficiente. Me estiré sobre el respaldo, extendiendo los brazos, y sentí a Fede acomodarme el flequillo, apartándolo de mis ojos, sonriéndome con cariño, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño.- Es la segunda vez en este día que me despierto asustado y sin saber qué pasa.

\- Y eso que sólo son las diez de la mañana.

\- Bueno, - bostezo, mientras me pongo de pie y recojo las pocas cosas que había sacado de mi casillero. Hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de que tendremos que arreglárnoslas el resto del día con una libreta, un lápiz y un par de libros de materias que ni siquiera nos corresponden hoy.- no cualquiera puede decir tan temprano que su día ha sido productivo.

\- ¿Y el tuyo sí?

\- Provoqué desorden en la vía pública, le pateé el trasero a la muerte, te traje a rastras a la escuela, me tomaron asistencia y fui absolutamente improductivo en la clase de Filosofía... Quizá no sea el mejor ciudadano del mundo, pero vaya que mi día ha rendido lo suficiente.

Fede se ríe. - Olvidaste mencionar que aun después de todo, tú cabello sigue luciendo perfecto.

\- Ahí está. Por eso te amo.

Lo digo casi sin pensarlo mucho. O eso creo.

\- ¡Fede! ¡Félix! - Es la voz de Abby acercándose, y entonces entiendo que incluso si hubiera tenido el valor para sacar _ese_ tema de pronto, hubiera sido inútil.

Ambos dejamos que las dos chicas se acerquen hasta nuestros pupitres, Lily nos saluda con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras que Abby, tan moderada como siempre, se lanza a mis brazos y me saluda como cualquier otra chica haría, reencontrándose con su mejor amigo gay después de año y medio de no verse. En nuestro caso, nos habíamos visto por última vez el día anterior, a eso de las ocho de la noche antes de que ella y Lily tuvieran que irse a casa, pero no exagero cuando digo que un abrazo como ese debería ser una de las experiencias esenciales en la vida de una adolescente, y estoy bastante seguro de que esas dos están agradecidas por tenernos.

\- Lo sentimos, hoy hemos venido a importunarlos muy temprano, chicos. - Dice mi amiga pelirroja con un tono artificial, arrojando su cuerpo sobre la mesa del pupitre y balanceando sus pies adelante y atrás.

\- No lo sientes en lo absoluto. La mentira se te lee en toda la cara. - Digo, y ella se ríe, consciente de haber sido descubierta. Si esta mujer fuese capaz, se transformaría en oxígeno con tal de estar presente en una habitación donde Fede y yo estuviésemos a solas.

\- Tampoco había mucho que hacer. - Dijo Lily, colocándose mejor el bolso grande que llevaba cargando. - Estos chicos ya no soportaban estar separados de ustedes.

Apenas Lily levanta la solapa de su bolso, vemos como dos criaturitas en tonos rosa fuerte y pálido salen volando a toda prisa, como si hubiesen estado encerrados allí durante mucho tiempo, y se alegraran de ver la luz del sol. Cuando se recuperan del cambio de iluminación, ambos empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor de Fefi y de mí, antes de, cada cual, reunirse con su compañero.

Fix viene a enterrar su hociquito en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, y su gesto de cariño, de repente hace agua en mis ojos. Quizá si este amigo hubiera estado aquí al momento de entrar al salón de clases, en este momento yo no estaría tan sensible. - ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo también te extrañé mucho! ¡Ya no volveré a dejarte con ella! ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! ¡Perdóname, perdóname! ¡Sí, yo también te quiero!

\- Son un par de perfectos exagerados. - Bufó Abby, mientras Fix y yo seguíamos dándonos besos esquimales. A mis espaldas escucho la risa de Lily, y la voz queda de Fede, hablando con Fefe. - ¡Él fue quien quiso quedarse con nosotras en primer lugar!

\- Sí, y parece que fue un error que no le dejaré volver a cometer. - Fix asiente, recostado en mi cabeza, y yo lo acaricio apenas con el dedo índice. Es tan pequeño y adorable que ni siquiera quiero imaginar qué clase de cosas llegó a ver en la habitación de Abby.

Abby bufa una vez más, antes de aventarse en el asiento, cruzada de brazos. Yo me rio; su berrinche seguro que no dura más de dos minutos.

\- ¡Fede! ¡Dile a tu novio y a mini-Félix que dejen de ser malos conmigo! - Exige, entre broma y enserio, pero Fefi está demasiado ocupado haciéndole mimos a Fefe. Lily y yo volvemos a reír. - ¡Fede!

\- Perdona, es que parece que Fefe quiere quejarse por algo...

\- Oye, Félix. - Lily me habla a un volumen mucho más bajo de lo usual y entiendo que, mientras Fede y Abby terminan de discutir, pretende que sólo yo la escuche. - ¿Pasó algo antes de que Abby y yo llegáramos?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que... - Se detiene un momento, gira los ojos alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera buscando las palabras, o, de hecho, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar conmigo. - Cuando veníamos, alcancé a escuchar a varios chicos de su salón, y bueno, estaban hablando de ustedes dos. Ya sabes... decían cosas que no vale la pena repetir.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes eran?

Ella me sonrió, dulce. - Aunque lo supiera, sabes que no te lo diría.

Me siento a su lado, recargando mi cabeza entre las manos, suspirando con pesadez. Lily, como siempre, está haciendo lo que cree (y es, de hecho) mejor, tanto para mí como para Fefi, y claro que ella no tiene la culpa, no tiene la culpa de que yo esté molesto por algo tan estúpido como ese grupo de chicos que, y yo sabía, terminarían metiéndose en temas que nada tienen que ver con ellos; mi mal genio no cae en su responsabilidad pero, de todos modos, no puedo evitar sentirme triste, y a estas alturas me es complicado esconderlo igual de fácil con ella o con Abby que del modo en que lo hago con Fede.

\- No tienes razones para buscar desquitarte, tú sabes cómo son ellos. Además, guardar sentimientos negativos sólo le hará daño tanto a tu autoestima como a las personas que quieres. Por ejemplo yo, a mí siempre me ha puesto triste verte así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Como si te sintieras solo.

Volteo a ver hacia Fede: él sigue hablando con Abby, pero ahora ya no discuten, se están riendo, mientras Fefe duerme en su regazo. Sonrío, restándole importancia a lo que me acaban de decir, y le cuento en cuestión de diez palabras a Lily lo que había sucedido antes de quedarme dormido. Mi explicación escueta debe ser lo suficientemente convincente ya que Lily no parece tener dudas, y es algo creíble porque, en realidad, no es nuevo, ni mucho menos, que a Fede o a mí nos fastidien o agredan o hablen a nuestras espaldas sin necesidad de que nosotros hayamos hecho algo. Algo malo. Que no es malo pero les gusta jugar a que lo es.

Y también jugamos a que ni ellos ni nosotros sabemos que siempre estamos jugando.

\- Félix, tenemos que ir ya a la siguiente clase. - Lo escucho, y veo a Abby y a Lily acercarse a la puerta. Yo le tomo la mano, y camino hacia donde están ellas; él parece incómodo, no por las chicas sino por el lugar en el que estamos, pero aun así, no se esfuerza por deshacer el agarre. - ¿Félix?

 _Yo también te amo._

* * *

*PE: _Physical Education_ :Educación física _._

 _¡Bien, eso es todo por el momento! Muchas gracias a quienes sea que se estén tomando el tiempo de leer esta historia. Me disculpo si de alguna forma parece que la historia avanza lenta, pero digamos que ya que son cuatro personajes, estos primeros cuatro capítulos serán, como ya dije, más introductorios que otra cosa; el verdadero meollo del asunto empezará a partir del capítulo 5 7u7 esperen por ello. ¡Nos leemos después!_


	5. El miedo

Capítulo 4

El miedo

Hola de nuevo, aquí Kate con el capi narrado desde la perspectiva de Fede, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

–Fefi…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tengo que decirte algo –contesta muy serio. Me pone nervioso –. Estoy embarazado.

…

– Félix.

– ¿Sí?

– Eres hombre.

– ¿Y?

– Que no te puedes embarazar, es físicamente imposible.

– Tú qué sabes, todo se puede en esta vida con fuerza de voluntad.

– ¡Pero no cambiar tu anatomía!

– De nuevo no sabes de lo que soy capaz _amore mio_.

 _Ya no quiero saber._

Me sonríe con dulzura y me lanza un beso guiñándome un ojo. Odio cuando hace eso porque sabe que se ve condenadamente atractivo.

Llegamos a nuestro salón y dejamos nuestras mochilas en nuestros respectivos asientos. Yo estoy a la derecha de Félix. Aún recuerdo lo feliz que fui cuando supe que él y yo estaríamos en la misma clase, y aún más cuando el profesor nos sentó juntos, incluso lo recuerdo mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla antes de asignarnos esos lugares.

– ¿Hablaste con Abby sobre lo de la semana pasada? –pregunta desde su lugar.

El fin de semana pasado fue genial, fuimos al cine los cuatro a la función de media noche y Félix y yo entramos al baño juntos, estábamos besándonos, ni siquiera nuestras manos podían estar quietas hasta que escuchamos a Abby preguntarle a un empleado si podía ver si seguíamos ahí porque ya nos habíamos tardado. A esa chica solo le bastó vernos 0.03 segundos después de salir del baño para saber qué había pasado algo. Ella tiene un talento nato en detectar situaciones homo.

–Sí, estuvimos hablando ayer, aunque sabe que de mis labios no saldrá nada.

Ambos nos reímos. Félix y yo tenemos una especie de juego, no hablar para nada de nuestra relación delante de nuestras amigas; en lo que respecta a Lily y Abby, solamente nos miramos con cariño, nada más, ni siquiera nos tomamos de las manos cuando estamos con ellas. Es divertido ver cómo Abby sufre el síndrome de abstinencia de yaoi gracias a nosotros, aunque sabemos que de todas formas su imaginación se va a ir volando.

–Me pregunto cómo será el fanfic de esta vez.

–Me dijo que era un doujinshi. Sexo en el baño del cine o algo así

Félix lanza una carcajada que se escucha por todo el salón. Él es más confiado de lo que yo alguna vez seré, a él no le importa que todos se le queden mirando, carcajearse en clase o gritar a todo pulmón que le gustan los chicos, es por eso que es tan genial. Es por eso que lo amo.

–Buenos días jóvenes –dice el profesor cuando llega a clase con su maletín –. El día de hoy haremos un trabajo en equipos de dos.

Félix me mira sonriendo con complicidad. Lo sé, es una rutina que hemos tenido desde hace unos años cada vez que formamos equipo para hacer cualquier trabajo de la escuela. Empezamos hablando de tarea, luego él se pierde en mis ojos, yo en los suyos y terminamos haciéndolo en su cama y entregando algo promedio como tarea. Félix es muy inteligente, sus calificaciones son altas, y yo… bueno, soy un apoyo, y estoy seguro que si mi chico se concentrara en hacer los trabajos en lugar de concentrarse en mí, sería el mejor proyecto en equipo de la historia. Sonrío al recordar la vez que intentamos no hacer nada.

Un papel llega volando hasta mi pupitre. Es un mensaje de Félix. Lo abro sin perder tiempo mientras el profesor aún está ocupado sacando las cosas de su maletín.

 _Hola lindura 3_

No puedo evitar que eso me saque una sonrisa. Garabateo mi respuesta.

 _Oye… acabo de acordarme de esa vez en que intentamos estar en abstinencia ¿lo recuerdas? XD_

Lanzo el papel a su asiento y lo miro de reojo. Cuando lo lee tiene que taparse la boca para evitar salir otra carcajada. Hago lo mismo al ver su reacción. Lo veo escribir algo en el papel y luego me lo avienta.

 _Fue una semana muy dolorosa… si me entiendes 7u7_

–Bien, como les comentaba, a partir de hoy comenzaran a planear su proyecto final de esta materia en parejas –habla el profesor. Doblo el papel tan comprometedor que tengo en mis manos y lo escondo –, y por supuesto yo haré los equipos.

 _Todas mis ilusiones y sueños eróticos acaban de morir. Mi entrepierna se siente triste._

* * *

Solo para esta clase, y solo por este proyecto nos cambiaremos de lugar. Me tocó estar con un chico que vi en el campamento, el de cabello turquesa. No tengo nada contra él, pero creo que es… extraño.

–Bien, pueden empezar a trabajar –dice el profesor antes de irse a sentar detrás del escritorio.

El chico-turquesa y yo estamos sentados casi al frente de la clase y no sé qué debería decir. Miro por encima de mi hombro hacia donde está Félix. Parece que comenzó a hablar con su compañero sin tanto problema. En cierto punto me hace sentir celoso, en parte porque él puede hablar fácilmente con la gente sin tanto problema y en parte porque está bien, no parece extrañarme y eso me molesta. Yo lo extraño mucho, aunque solo sea por esta clase.

–jeje h-hola.

 _Gran intento por romper el hielo chico-turquesa, pero aún pareces incómodo._

–Hola –respondo con una sonrisa, entonces los dos nos quedamos callados y mirándonos esperando que el otro hable. Esto es incómodo.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad de incómodo silencio, me decido a voltear para ver a Félix esperando que haga algo de su magia conmigo. De alguna forma siente mi mirada y deja de hablar con el chico de cabellos morados que tiene en frente para mirarme. Me sonríe y me hace una seña, como diciendo "vamos, continua".

 _¿Continuar con qué? Esto es difícil._

Pienso en la sonrisa de mi Félix, eso es lo único que suena bien en este momento. Le sonrío a mi compañero.

–Emm… tu eres Fede, de los Funtime, ¿cierto? –pregunta

–Sí, soy yo, me sorprende que alguien recuerde el nombre de mi grupo, todos dicen que es muy difícil de recordar.

– ¿Enserio? Yo creo que como es poco común, debería ser más fácil de recordar.

 _Eso fue amable, debería responder su amabilidad… si tan solo pudiera acordarme de cuál era el nombre de su grupo. O si por lo menos tuviera la más remota idea de su nombre. Rayos, tendré que aplicar la de "sé quién eres y de dónde eres, pero no lo diré porque es muy obvio para los dos"_.

–Vaya campamento más raro, ¿cierto?

–Sí, fue muy… misterioso.

A kilómetros se podía sentir la tensión y lo forzada que se escuchaba esa conversación, era más que obvio que ninguno tenía nada en especial que decir. Luego ambos nos quedamos callados entrando en otro silencio incómodo. Odio cuando pasa eso.

–Emm… deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo para lo del trabajo– digo riendo incómodo.

–Sí, deberíamos –responde tenso.

Esto va a ser eterno.

* * *

Para cuando la clase llega a su final estoy psicológicamente agotado, el chico-turquesa es alguien difícil para conversar.

–Bien chicos, vamos a dejar esto aquí, continuamos la siguiente clase –dice el profesor en voz alta y yo me siento mejor.

Todos se levantan para ir a sus asientos habituales, me despido del chico-turquesa y él se levanta para irse. Un minuto después llega Félix.

–Hola Fefi –me saluda.

No le respondo, solo me levanto y le rodeo mis brazos al cuello para abrazarlo. Él se queda quieto donde está, no lo culpo, sabe que me siento incómodo con algunas muestras de afecto en público, y más si es en el salón de clases, pero en serio necesito un abrazo de mi Félix. En cuanto el corresponde mi abrazo siento cómo desaparece una tensión que no sabía que tenía hasta que se fue.

Cuando nuestro abrazo termina tan solo bajo la cabeza y me doy la vuelta para guardar mis cosas en mi mochila. No me atrevo a levantar la cabeza y soportar las miradas extrañas de las personas a mi alrededor, así que solo recojo mi mochila en silencio y Félix hace lo mismo, supongo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer cada vez que tengo uno de esos ataques de afecto.

Salgo del aula sin mirar atrás. Lo que antes era una necesidad para aliviar mi tensión se convirtió en una excusa perfecta para que los demás nos molesten. Estoy tan avergonzado por haber hecho eso en clase, debí haberme contenido.

–Fede – me detiene poniéndose enfrente de mí y sosteniéndome de los hombros.

–Perdón, es solo que no podía quedarme y soportar las miradas de todos – digo sonrojado de la vergüenza.

–Fede… nadie nos está mirando.

Volteo hacia atrás y veo la puerta del salón, de la que acabo de salir casi corriendo. Todo mundo va saliendo mientras hablan con sus amigos tranquilamente como si nada, ni siquiera voltean a vernos, tal vez ni siquiera notaron nuestro pequeño desliz. De nuevo lo hice.

–Félix yo…

–No, tranquilo, no es necesario.

Me sonríe como siempre lo hace, con cariño en los ojos y me vuelvo a hacer _esa_ pregunta.

 _¿Qué hice para merecerte?_

Me acaricia un mechón de cabello que tengo sobre la cara y eso solo me hace sentir más culpable, lo último que quiero es que piense que me avergüenzo de salir con él, es solo que no quiero que los demás le hagan daño a cualquiera de los dos por esto.

–Mmm… ¿Félix?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Podemos volver? Olvide preguntarle algo al maestro.

–Claro Fefi.

Me sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia el aula.

Le pido que se quede afuera mientras yo entro y me paro enfrente del escritorio mirando a mi maestro esperando a que note mi presencia. El profesor es delgado pero fornido y siempre se viste con playeras polo, la de hoy es negra y hace ver su cuerpo más delineado igual que sus pantalones de mezclilla. Tiene una barba de candado y ojos color chocolate, es guapo, incluso me recuerda a Robert Downey Jr.

–Señor Fede, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –se baja los lentes para mirarme.

–Hmm… es sobre mi compañero de equipo.

– ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

–No, no, para nada, es solo que… no lo sé, no siento que mi compañero y yo seamos los mejores para el trabajo.

– ¿No te agrada Bon?

 _¡Cierto! Ese era su nombre._

–No, es que no sé cómo decirlo –me rasco la cabeza. Estoy quedando como un tonto.

Estoy tratando de buscar las palabras correctas cuando él se quita los lentes y empieza a hablar.

–Para serte sincero me sorprende que me digas esto, Félix parece llevarse muy bien con su compañero Bonnie, pero si no te sientes cómodo con Bon podemos arreglarlo –abre una carpeta azul frente a él – ¿Con quién te gustaría estar?

No respondo. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en mí mismo que olvidé que Félix no es un antisocial como yo, él tiene la oportunidad de tener un nuevo amigo y yo se la quiero quitar así como así, y lo peor es que es muy probable que si yo le pidiera que dejara a su compañero por mí, Félix lo haría sin pensarlo, porque me quiere.

 _Tengo que comenzar a pensar más en Félix, en especial porque tiene que soportar mi paranoia. ¿Y si Félix necesita un descanso de mí? Al menos en una clase._

Ese último pensamiento me lastima, pero es peor pensar en que puedo tener razón, además, Félix no habla de nuestra relación con nadie ¿a quién le pedirá consejos amorosos si tenemos algún problema? Sin mencionar que, indirectamente, lo estaría limitando de con quién puede hablar y con quién no, no puedo hacer eso.

 _Tengo que cambiar eso, mi Félix no se lo merece_.

–N-no –mi voz suena insegura, también debo corregir eso, tengo que ser firme con mis decisiones. Me aclaro la garganta y trato de sonar seguro de mí mismo –, no profesor, pensándolo bien, aún no conozco del todo bien a Bon, tal vez podría intentarlo un poco más.

– ¿Seguro? No queremos que te sobre esfuerces.

–Solo lo intentaré, a decir verdad no le he dado una oportunidad.

–Bien, pero recuerda que estoy aquí por si necesitas algo –eso me sorprende, para muchos profesores no soy nada más que un número más en sus listas.

–Gracias profe Tirso– sonrío.

–Ahora vete, Félix te debe estar esperando.

Siento cómo todo mi cuerpo se detiene en seco. Lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderme de ninguna sola de las facciones de su cara, cualquier cosa que me dé una pista de lo que estoy buscando. Finalmente me detengo en sus ojos color chocolate pálido.

 _Lo sabe_.

Una voz en mi cabeza resuena fuertemente, el profesor Tirso sabe de mi relación con Félix. No es como si eso estuviera prohibido en la escuela o algo, pero aun así nunca me había topado con un profesor que supiera tanto de mi vida personal, de hecho también me sorprende que sepa mi nombre y el de mi compañero, también el de Félix, al principio supuse que sería normal asociar caras con nombres, pero analizándolo mejor, al resto de mis compañeros de clase solo los llama "joven" o "señorita". Algo dentro de mí me dice que no debo bajar la guardia con él, por más comprensivo o de mente abierta que pueda ser, hay algunas cosas que no puede saber, en especial por el bien de Félix.

Sonrío lo más amable que puedo y salgo del salón, aunque me quedo inquieto.

* * *

Estornudo estrepitosamente.

–Salud –dice Félix mientras sonríe a modo de burla.

–Ahora me enfermaré –pienso en voz alta.

–Bien, así podré cuidarte.

–Todo porque tuvimos la gran idea de salir a la mitad de la madrugada en medio de la lluvia.

– ¿Tuvimos? –responde sarcásticamente.

 _Sí, sí, sé que fue mi idea, mi culpa. Entiendo._

Llegamos al punto en que nuestros caminos deben separarse para ir a nuestras respectivas casas, ese punto llegó para Lilly y Abby hace cuatro cuadras, así que se puede decir que ahora estamos a salvo.

–Ven a mi casa –ruega poniendo ojos de perrito triste.

Caigo en su juego, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Él es hermoso, su cabello, su rostro, su piel, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, todo en Félix es precioso, como si fuera una escultura tallada en mármol por los mismísimos dioses.

No lo soporto más, tomo su bello rostro entre mis dedos para besarlo suavemente. El día fue muy cansado, sobre todo porque casi no hemos dormido; Félix y yo nos turnábamos para dormirnos en clase y despertar al otro de ser necesario. Muero de sueño.

–Félix –mi voz suena como una súplica. Por favor no seas tan lindo o tendré que ceder.

Félix sonríe.

–Está bien mi cielo, te entiendo –parece comprensivo – ¿nos vemos mañana?

Asiento con la cabeza.

– ¿Paso por ti antes de clases?

–Ajá.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos besándonos. Sus labios son muy suaves y dulces, podría pasarme lo que me resta de vida besándolo y jamás me cansaría. Lo quiero tanto. Cuando nos separamos, noto algo encima del hombro de Félix.

Dos mujeres con bolsas de supermercado, parecen tener la edad de mi madre y nos miran como siempre espero que la gente lo haga, con el rechazo y el asco que muchas personas sienten hacia nosotros, casi puedo escuchar sus comentarios hirientes.

 _Asqueroso._

 _Antinatural._

 _Inmoral._

 _Repulsivo._

Las mujeres empiezan a susurrar mientras nos miran. Me alegra que Félix no pueda verlas, sé que comenzaría a pelearse y prefiero evitar eso.

– ¿Pasa algo Fefi? –pregunta

–No cielo –sonrío –. Solo estaba pensando que deberías ir a casa y dormir un poco.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo cansado? Aún con ojeras sigo siendo fabuloso~, ¿verdad Fefi?

Sonríe enseñando los dientes, entonces me doy cuenta de que no es una escultura tallada por los dioses; él es un dios. Posiblemente Apolo. Me quedo mirando sus ojos color dorado unos minutos, apreciando y repasando cada minúsculo detalle de su rostro, paso las yemas de mis dedos por sus mejillas y puedo sentir lo tersas que están. El mundo deja de existir, solo estamos Félix y yo.

Lo beso una vez más y cuando nos separamos veo a las mujeres por encima el hombro de Félix, se alejan con el ceño fruncido. Es lo mejor, sé lo que piensa la sociedad de nosotros, pero siempre y cuando pueda tener estos pequeños momentos con mi Félix, puedo dejarlo pasar.

-Debería irme a casa.

-No.

Es lo único que dice antes de abrazarme y ya no soltarme. Me río y paso la siguiente media hora tratando de convencerlo de dejarme ir hasta que al fin lo consigo entre jugueteos y cosquilleos.

Mi Félix es muy cosquilludo y es una debilidad de la que estoy dispuesto a aprovecharme sin culpas.

* * *

Finalmente llego a casa, me doy una ducha, me pongo ropa limpia y voy a la cocina. Otra vez mi mamá ha tenido que trabajar hasta tarde, así que dejó comida en la estufa. Meto algunas cosas en mi mochila y vuelvo a salir.

En realidad nunca planeé separarme de Félix, solo quería llegar a casa para ducharme y usar mi propia ropa.

Salto y me subo en mi bicicleta para conducir hasta el departamento de Félix. Le llevaré buena comida hecha por mi madre y luego espero que después de eso me deje dormir un rato.

 _Sí, claro, cómo si Félix fuera dejarme a hacer eso._

Llego y toco la puerta. Félix se había quitado la mitad del uniforme. Traía los pantalones de la escuela, la camisa interior que se amolda perfectamente a su abdomen y su rosado cabello está desordenado. Lo miro por unos minutos embobado.

– ¿Qué? Solo viniste a mi casa a respirar frente a la puerta.

Dice bromeando conmigo, entonces siento una pequeña presión en el pecho y toso un poco. De nuevo olvide respirar.

–Creí que tenías que ir a tu casa Fefi –dice guiñándome un ojo antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Sí, fui a mi casa –sonrío cuando nos separamos – y ya estoy aquí.

Ambos nos reímos y Félix se hace un lado para dejarme entrar en su departamento. Es lo que se podría esperar de un departamento de un chico, la primera habitación es la sala que usa el 50% de la habitación y el otro 50 es la cocina con un comedor cercano [1]. Camino hasta estar a la altura de la mesa. Pongo la comida en el comedor.

– ¿Y ya comiste?

–Aún no.

–Traigo comida.

–Mm sí, ya me di cuenta.

Toma mi rostro entre sus dedos y me besa con dulzura. Sus labios son demasiado suaves. Me recargo sobre la mesa y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Se pega más a mi desapareciendo el espacio que nos separa y mete una de sus piernas entre las mías rozando mi miembro. Lanzo un pequeño gemido y saco mi lengua para explorar su boca, comienza una guerra de lenguas entre ambos.

* * *

–Félix.

–Mm?

–Voy a necesitar dormir un poco si quieres que siga viviendo.

–Dormir está sobrevalorado.

Vuelve a besarme mientras pasa su mano por mi pecho. Estamos acostados en su cama y él tiene la cabeza recargada en mi hombro. Necesitaba una excusa para dejar de besarlo y poder comer en paz, así que le dije que podíamos continuar luego. Aún me pregunto si fue mala idea.

Después de un rato, Félix se queda dormido pacíficamente y yo estoy tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero debo volver a casa, ya está oscureciendo. Medio adormilado me levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar a mi bebé, él se remueve un poco pero no se despierta. Suelto un suspiro de alivio y me pongo los zapatos.

–¿Fefi? -escucho un susurro que viene de las sabanas.

 _Shit_.

–Lo siento Félix –hablo despacito para no molestarlo –, te volví a despertar –digo medio culpable y medio en broma.

Félix vuelve a cerrar los ojos y por un momento creo que se volvió a dormir hasta que habla de nuevo aún adormilado.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunta haciendo un puchero.

–Tengo que ir a casa.

Se pone triste

 _Qué lindo eres_.

Dramatiza y hace como que llora, luego su cuerpo se relaja completamente, volvió a dormir. El sol se está poniendo y una luz naranja brillante ilumina toda la habitación, así en este ambiente Félix se ve tan vulnerable, tan tranquilo. Sonrío de lado. Me gusta también esta parte suya, la que no tiene que estar siempre al filo del cañón listo para pelearse con cualquiera que quiera molestarnos.

También me gusta el Félix que de vez en cuando necesita ser protegido, de vez en cuando es el chico frágil que está asustado del mundo.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo del apartamento para subirme a mi bicicleta e ir a casa, entonces un pensamiento cruza fugazmente por mi mente.

 _Estoy tan enamorado de Félix._

 _Demonios_.

* * *

[1] Como si fuera el apartamento de Usagi, pero más pequeño.

Y ya está. La verdad me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo, explorando la personalidad de un personaje tan reservado como Fede y de su forma de ver todo lo que le rodea fue algo que me emocionó.

Sobre las inseguridades de Fede, tranquilos, de a poco iremos adentrándonos en ellas y tener un poco de la visión más general, por ahora por mi parte eso es todo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no se olviden de dejar sus RW y seguir la historia tanto en Wattpad como en Fanfiction. El próximo capi le toca a Sary con Bon, y les daré un pequeño adelanto… se pone interesante ;)

PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: miércoles 2 de Agosto.


	6. Entre susurros

Capítulo 5: Entre susurros

De nuevo le toca a narrar a Adry lml esta vez, de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Bon. Por cierto, a partir de este capítulo inicia (más o menos) la interacción entre las dos parejitas así que, si ya han llegado hasta este punto, les prometo que valdrá la pena mantenerse al pendiente de lo que vendrá después *pausa dramática*

Cualquier aclaración necesaria será respondida más abajo ;)

* * *

La insistencia inequívoca con la que el reloj marca el paso del tiempo hace eco en mis oídos, rebotando, al ritmo que marcan mis dedos chocando contra el escritorio. La criaturita sentada ahí mismo no ha desviado por un solo segundo su atención del sujeto peliazul sentado frente a ella, observándole fijamente, sin escrutarle en nada, simplemente manteniendo sus pupilas verdes clavadas en los pequeños espejos frente a ellas. En realidad, ya siento mis cejas fruncidas por el esfuerzo, como si las contorsiones en las que se deshace mi rostro beneficiaran en algo mi raciocinio. Siento de pronto cómo mi cabeza expulsa humo y que mi cuerpo ha recurrido al sudor como medida preventiva contra un posible sobrecalentamiento de sistema.

— Bonnie... -Escucho ese nombre salir de entre mis labios con la misma inestabilidad de las veces anteriores, con la diferencia que, en este intento, mi cerebro no logra ir mucho más lejos.- Escucha... ¡No...! Mira... Es que...

se ha detenido. Y el conejito turquesa sólo puede torcer su cabeza como un búho.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Esto no va a funcionar! -Me recargo en el respaldo de la silla giratoria, con la fuerza suficiente como para desestabilizar el suporte de las ruedas. De pronto ya estoy tirado en el suelo, con el trasero al aire, la garganta seca, la cabeza vacía, la frustración al tope y mi dignidad regada en algún sitio de mi habitación. Qué idiota, no es cierto, esa última la comencé a perder desde el primer momento en que intenté mantener una conversación decente con Bonnie, y más recientemente, sospecho, terminé de perderla por completo.

Bonnie-2, Bon-0. ¿Con cuánto más de mí pretende quedarse ese chico?

Gasparín se asoma desde su posición en el escritorio; se ve tan alto y poderoso desde ahí que me entran unas ganas enormes de tomarlo y lanzarlo por la ventana. Al fin que si el de sentido común en esta relación es él, yo no dejo de ser el que tiene la fuerza suficiente como para quitarle esa estúpida cara de sabelotodo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú fuiste quien tuvo la brillante idea de practicar algo tan absurdo como esto! -Me enderezo en el suelo, y me quedo sentado ahí, observando cómo revolotea sobre mi eje, como un planeta en una órbita de velocidad ridícula. Me fastidia escucharlo.- ¡Pues sí, pero no es fácil pretender platicar con Bonnie cuando evidentemente tú no eres él! ¡Además tu imitación de él apesta...! Y tus ojos no se parecen...

Escucho a mi animal espiritual suspirar, tan levemente que casi me recuerda a un conejillo de indias estornudando. Me levanto sólo para dejarme caer nuevamente sobre la cama y encerrar mi rabia y mis sollozos mal fingidos en la almohada, después me doy la vuelta y me quedo mirando al techo; no me asomo a ver la hora pero estoy lo suficientemente seguro de que queda el tiempo necesario antes de tener que encaminarme a la escuela.- Mira, olvídalo, incluso si esto saliera bien, dudo mucho volver a ser capaz de mantener una conversación del todo decente con el verdadero Bonnie, así que no tiene caso.

Esta vez Gasparín se posa con suavidad sobre mi pecho; lo entiendo, estamos haciendo una de nuestras, ya tradicionales, treguas silenciosas y momentáneas, lo suficientemente frecuentes como para hacer que nuestra relación humano-animal espiritual permanezca más o menos estable. O bueno, tan estable considerando que yo aún soy lo bastante poco comunicativo en el ámbito intrapersonal como para dificultar mi amistad con Gasparín, pero bueno.

— No, no quiero que le pidas ayuda al animal de Bonnie, ¿qué tal si después se lo cuenta? ¿Qué se supone que le diga entonces? -Él alza ambas orejas, y su naricita se mueve frenética; se ve tierno, pero entiendo que no está feliz de que desconfíe de _su_ Morita.- Eso es cosa tuya y de él ¿de acuerdo? Yo sólo no puedo dejar de pensar en que tú y tu fe ciega en ese conejo van a terminar causándome problemas uno de estos días.

Esta vez sí que volteo, buscando la hora encima de la mesita de noche. Me levanto de golpe.

— ¡Al diablo! Si no puedo dejar que nuestra amistad fluya naturalmente recurriré a la vieja confiable de las preguntas y respuestas. -Digo con una decisión mayor a la que seguramente tendré en cuanto vea a Bonnie, mientras tanto comienzo a guardar todo lo necesario para la jornada próxima.- Tan sólo le preguntaré cosas de las que tengo curiosidad, sobre su vida, sus amigos, sus gustos, sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos... sí, esa clase de cosas, de ese modo, si logro conocerlo mejor seguro que ya no me pondré tan nervioso cuando platiquemos ¿cierto?

Gasparín sólo me mira, sin convicción, motivación ni esperanzas.

— ¡Ah, vamos, es un buen plan! ¡Ahora apresúrate que terminará haciéndose tarde! -Él sale por la puerta sin tener que insistirle demasiado; si se tratara sólo de mí, probablemente me dejaría morir miserablemente cada día escolar. O cada que se me ocurría existir, quién sabría, la cuestión es que no va por mí, va por Morita y punto.

A cada calle que pasa a mis costados siento el entorno iluminarse y atenuarse como una luz intermitente, el cielo está, como milagrosa y acertadamente predijo la pronosticadora, "parcialmente nublado", y motas de algodón manchadas de gris y plateado se turnan para eclipsar momentáneamente al sol, como acariciándolo por largos segundos que, para suerte de ellas (y de mi piel lo suficientemente quemada ya), con suerte suelen transformarse en minutos. Pocos autos circulan, y el agua estancada en el arroyo de las calles, aunado al olor a rocío y humedad natural, acrecientan la sensación de limpieza tras varios días de lloviznas y aguaceros constantes; de pronto recuerdo el espejo que está dentro de mi ducha, empañado por el vapor caliente encerrado, y me veo a mí mismo arrojándole la suficiente agua para dejarlo limpio y reluciente.

Siento a Gasparín revolcarse entre sueños sobre mi cabeza. Es lo suficientemente perezoso como para no tener la iniciativa de levitar hasta la escuela.

Por alguna razón, viendo las nubes pienso en Bonnie (y cuando olí el rocío, y vi la luz del sol, también cuando sentí frío al salir de la cama y mientras me cepillaba los dientes); y suspiro. Me siento estúpido, y me resulta difícil reconocer lo patético de mi existencia, incluso si soy sólo yo, y quizá Gasparín, quien sabe lo que estoy pensando: porque estar cerca de Bonnie, últimamente es mucho más difícil de lo que era antes.

Recuerdo que, al principio, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de considerarlo un amigo para mí, y simplemente (aunque de hecho, puede que eso también haya sido forzado) lo veía como un contricante al que, a toda costa tenía que derrotar; constantemente solía paralizarme, las primeras veces, literalmente, no había conseguido que mi cuerpo se moviera de su lugar, y cuando intentaba justificarle, bien a él o a mí, la razón por la que no podíamos pasar tiempo juntos, no paraba de decir una estupidez tras otra. Eso había cambiado drásticamente. Todo lo que habíamos pasado, de algún modo, había logrado acercarnos mucho: Bonnie parecía sentirse seguro conmigo, nos divertíamos juntos, y, aunque verlo siempre me ponía nervioso, las ganas de tenerlo cerca me ganaban y no podía evitar ceder a cada petición que él hacía.

El problema empezó cuando me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, esa emoción estaba muy lejos de ser una simple afección, respeto, fastidio o amistad; de hecho, era todo eso, pero era más. Incluso ahora, si ignoro todo lo que implica ser consciente de mis sentimientos, todo resulta un poco más soportable; es decir, si no pienso en mi padre, o en Mangle, o en los chicos de la escuela, o en mi vida de aquí en adelante, y en cambio, decido sólo pensar en Bonnie, en su sonrisa, su risa, el sonido de su voz cuando hace comentarios raros, o todo lo que me transmite su sola compañía, o su solo recuerdo, es entonces cuando puedo reconocer que estoy sólo un poquito mucho muy mal enamorado de él.

Y eso es lo difícil, porque antes era fácil simplemente ignorar todo lo que sentía y esforzarme en pretender que todo era simple cariño ¿pero ahora? Enserio, ¿cómo se supone que le hablas de frente y sin morir de vergüenza a la persona que te gusta? ¿O a la persona que amas? Últimamente cada que estoy con él no dejo de preguntarme qué tan estúpido me veré cuando me le quedo viendo, o por cuánto tiempo lo hago, o si alguno de los comentarios que hago puede darse a malinterpretar, si estoy siendo muy obvio, si me le acerco mucho, si me sonrojo mucho, si él ya lo sabe, o al menos lo sospecha. Si esto y si lo otro: yo sólo quiero saber cómo se supone que siga siendo amigo de Bonnie sin pensar que lo estoy haciendo vivir en una mentira.

Decido tomar el camino largo, y giro en la siguiente calle, alejándome de la avenida que da directo a la escuela; las casas de este vecindario siempre han sido pequeñas, pero creo que sus jardines nunca dejarán de ser hermosos.

 _"El amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, no es el mismo, es tan fácil como eso"_ , pienso, y extiendo la mano hacia el cielo, intentando alcanzar las ramas de la jacaranda más tupida que existe en el mundo. Una lluvia de flores lilas cae a mí alrededor.

* * *

— ¡Hola, maestro! -Su voz cantarina y alegre, impacta en mi calma como misil en el oceáno. De algún modo, había aparecido detrás de mí aun cuando yo había llegado a sentarme antes; sí, me asustó, pero no por eso me sorprende que no le haya visto entrar.

Gasparín sale disparado de su posición en mi cabello-cama y va a encontrarse con Morita, antes de revolotear cerca del techo, como dos tortolitas a inicios de primavera. Ninguno de los dos les presta demasiada atención, de algún modo éste empieza a ser un escenario habitual para los dos.

— ¡Bonnie...! N-No... -tomo aire por un segundo transparente, y recuerdo todo lo que pensé durante la mañana: si quiero que las cosas vuelvan a tomar su ritmo, debo dejar de actuar como un idiota... o como mínimo, aprender algunas palabras en español. Me dirigí a él lo más calmado que pude.- ¿Sabes que no tienes que llamarme así cuando estamos en la escuela, cierto?

Él se me queda viendo durante segundos muy mal medidos, como si de repente le hubiera dado por contar pequeñas ovejas que pasaban frente a mi rostro; después se ríe con "je"s queditos, mientras acomoda las cosas en el asiento al lado mío.- Bueno, es que así es más divertido. Todos en la escuela te dicen "Bon" pero sólo yo te llamo "maestro".

Siento que a mi rostro se le sube el calor, pero hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorarlo y no dejarme idiotizar; es duro ser consciente de cada facción y función de mi sistema al mismo tiempo, pero si puedo mantener el ritmo, es más que seguro que valdrá la pena al final.- ...iba a preguntarte si no crees que los demás pueden encontrar raro que me llames así, pero, bueno, es de ti de quien estoy hablando, así que realmente no importa ¿cierto?

Él vuelve a reírse quedito, y yo me enorgullezco de ser capaz de sonreír en su presencia. Aún estoy nervioso, pero ya no estoy tan preocupado como cuando me desperté esta mañana.

— Estoy feliz.

— ¿Eh?

— Te ves más animado que los últimos días, por un momento pensé que podrías estar enfermándote. Estaba preocupado.

— ¿Enfermarme yo? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

— Al principio creí que estabas nervioso porque eran los primeros días de clases: tartamudeabas mucho y tu cara casi siempre estaba roja.

Genial, Bon, bien hecho. Bueno, por lo menos puedo alardear de que se preocupó por mí incluso cuando yo estaba muy ocupado actuando como un imbécil.

— Pero ahora sólo eres el mismo Bon de siempre, y por eso estoy feliz.

Me pongo más rojo, y lo peor es que es tan grave que me doy cuenta. - Perdón, no era mi intención que te preocuparas por mí, yo sólo... No sé, me sentía raro, no sé bien cómo explicarlo.

No lo miro, pero sé que él me está viendo a mí, y como siempre, no tengo idea de qué pueda estar pensando; ya que se trata de Bonnie puedo suponer que está pensando en algo amable, casi tonto. Él lo dijo antes, que me quiere como soy. Ese pensamiento me alegra, porque significa que sigue conmigo a pesar de ser tan... vaya la ironía... raro. Había dicho eso también: "soy raro, y no encajo con muchas personas. Pero contigo es diferente", de hecho, después de esto entendería que, para él, lo mejor fue dejar de hablar de-lo-que-sea-que-me-haya-estado-pasando-estos-días y devolver al camino nuestra conversación

— Ah, ¡cierto! Bon, se me estaba olvidando decirte algo.

— ¿Ya no me vas a decir "maestro"?

— Desde ahora sólo lo haré cuando la situación lo amerite.

— ¿Okay? -Aunque no tengo idea de cómo interpretar esa sonrisa, también decido dejar el tema por la paz y concentrarme en el nuevo que, estoy seguro, no tiene tono de ser una declaración de amor o algo similar pero, de todas formas, puede ser interesante.- ¿Qué querías decirme?

— ¡Juguemos a verdad o reto!

— ¿Ah?

De pronto Gasparín se entierra de golpe en mi cabello, revolcándose como en busca de algo, y yo suelto un gritito agudo, del que Bonnie se ríe un poco. Si es que acaso se le ocurrió construir una madriguera allá arriba, dudo mucho que se mantuviera en su lugar.

— ¿Buscas esto? -Oigo que Bonnie le pregunta a Gasparín, levantando algo del piso y extendiéndole su mano derecha, el pequeñín se le acerca, olisqueando cauteloso la flor de jacaranda antes de tomarla entre su hocico y dirigirse a Morita, quien parece contento de recibir el regalo.

Ese maldito infeliz.

— Entonces... ¿aceptas?

Me desubico, rebobinando y pensando en qué rayos me habla, y después sonrío un poco. Ya he escuchado esas palabras antes.

De nuevo, decido no pedir más explicaciones.- Está bien pero ¿cómo se supone que...?

— Todos sentados. -El profesor entra en el aula como quien tiene mucha prisa en sentarse a contar un chisme, y de pronto el escándalo del salón disminuye considerablemente. Gasparín y Morita siguen jugando cerca del techo, y Bonnie me mira sin dejar de sonreír, acomodándose en su asiento.- Buenos días a todos. Por favor, saquen sus libros de texto, la clase es larga y tenemos el tiempo medido.

— Profesor.

— ¿Sí, Bonnie?

— Me dejé el libro de texto en casa, ¿puedo compartir libro con Bon?

Tiene que ser una broma, esto es tan cliché que casi siento como si me hubieran arrastrado adentro de un manga. _Shojo_ *, para acabarla de joder. Volteo a verlo alarmado, pero él tiene sus ojos clavados en el profesor, como suplicándole en silencio, de hecho, casi creo escuchar su voz diciendo: "sólo por el día de hoy", y eso ya puede conmigo; el profesor se está tardando demasiado en decirle que sí.

Como de costumbre, muerde su mejilla interior, y creo verlo endurecer sus puños sobre el escritorio, luego suspira y se dirige a Bonnie.- Está bien, pero si veo que están hablando demasiado los separaré, ¿entendido?

Bonnie asiente varias veces, entusiasmado, antes de correr su asiento lo suficientemente cerca como para permitirse leer de mi libro; es un descarado de lo peor, desde aquí puedo ver el suyo queriéndose escapar de su mochila, como para delatarlo. Me saluda con la mano, incluso cuando no es necesario.

Me rio casi en silencio, mientras el profesor empieza a garabatear cosas en el pizarrón.- Eres todo un caso.

Él niega frenéticamente con la cabeza, y de algún modo me da a entender que no hable. Yo bufo, resignado, y le hago señas militares para que sepa que acataré su orden.

El profesor, que como de costumbre no puede permanecer sentado en el escritorio, se pone de pie al frente y al centro del salón y empieza a introducir una clase de la que no estoy siendo demasiado consciente, y probablemente no lo seré hasta que deje de considerar la cercanía de Bonnie y mía fundamentalmente peligrosa. "Mala" suerte. De pronto siento su pequeña mano deslizarse sobre el papel del libro, con lápiz en mano, y yo me esfuerzo por fingir que presto atención a la clase mientras espero a que él termine de garabatear en la esquina superior de mi libro. Ni siquiera me preguntó si podía rayarlo... y me siento feliz de que haya tenido la confianza de no hacerlo.

 _"Hola de nuevo, maestro"_

Ok, oficialmente puedo considerar esta clase como perdida por completo desde que inició hasta que termine. Busco entre mis cosas un lápiz con punta, y espero a que Bonnie se recargue en su sitio y me haga espacio para responderle.

 _"¿Qué? ¿La situación amerita que me llames así ahora?"_

 _"Je je, sí. Porque quizá pase mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a ver esto, y cuando pase, recordarás este día. Así que sí, es una ocasión especial"_

De algún modo, nos las estamos arreglando para hacer una letra lo suficientemente chiquita como para que nuestras respuestas quepan en las esquinas del libro, entre el borde de la hoja y la mancha de texto. Le hago señas de que espere un momento, y busco entre mis cosas antes de extenderle un bolígrafo de tinta morada, y, yo mismo, responderle con uno de tinta azul claro. Si enserio es una ocasión especial, lo que menos quiero es que el grafito del lápiz termine difuminándose hasta desaparecer.

 _"Así está mejor_ _"_

 _"¡Está genial!_ _Ok, entonces empiezo yo"_

Todavía no entiendo adónde quiere llegar con esto de jugar Verdad o Reto (versión silenciosa), clandestinamente, y en medio de una clase a la que, se supone, estamos prestando atención como los alumnos medianamente responsables que siempre hemos sido; aunque tampoco es como que pretenda preguntárselo, estoy feliz de seguirle la corriente en otra de sus pequeñas ocurrencias, no importa qué tan sinsentido sea.

Oh.

¿Puede que haya sentido la brecha de comunicación que yo abrí y terminó pensando en lo mismo que se me había ocurrido para acercarnos de nuevo? Diablos. Ahora estoy más feliz que antes, y de pronto repaso todos los métodos de represión emocional sobre los que he estado aprendiendo para evitar que mi cara vuelva a delatarme; de algún modo entiendo que estoy fallando miserablemente, pero sólo de pensar en mi teoría no comprobada (que, de hecho, puede ser una simple coincidencia), vuelvo a sentirme endemoniadamente feliz, y en mi imaginación muero unas once veces antes de prestar atención a lo que escribe Bonnie.

Retira su pequeña mano de encima de sus garabateos, y después de recriminarme a mí mismo por observar con detenimiento el deslizamiento de sus dedos sobre el papel, busco su descuidada caligrafía:

 _"Si pudieras ser invisible por un día, ¿qué harías?_

Casi me rio a viva voz después de leer eso, y me agacho rápidamente. Estoy seguro de que el profesor me vio pero, por alguna razón, no dijo nada, no me dedicó ni siquiera una de sus famosas miradas de advertencia, y aunque aún desconfío (y tengo miedo), tomo rápidamente la pluma azul y empiezo a escribir mi respuesta, con un ojo en el papel y el otro en el hombre de pie frente a todos nosotros.

Pensé en escribirle qué clase de pregunta era esa, pero rápidamente desistí de mi caso perdido, y continúo, siguiéndolo en su momento de rebosante simplicidad: _"Cielos, no lo sé. Quizá saciaría mi curiosidad y me colaría en la sala de maestros, o le daría una paliza a todos los que han sido malos contigo, tal vez así dejarían de molestarte"_ _._

 _"Podrías hacer ambas, digo, no es como si alguien pudiera prohibírtelo"._

Tiene razón. Y estoy feliz de que no haya renegado de mi sugerencia.

 _"Tu turno"_

Pienso con detenimiento, reflexionando sobre la posición en la que me encuentro y analizando todas las posibilidades, mientras muerdo la punta del bolígrafo, bien entrado en mi papel de estudiante que escucha con interés cada palabra de la clase, e incluso me doy el lujo de asentir hacia el profesor cuando me mira, como dándole a entender que estoy de acuerdo con absolutamente todo lo que acaba de decir. No me esfuerzo por ser grosero, ni tampoco quiero serlo, pero mis prioridades en este momento se dividen entre Bonnie y la clase de filosofía, y bueno... mi auto-justificación moral va un poco así: la filosofía dice que lo único que necesitamos para ser buenos filósofos es mantener viva nuestra capacidad de asombro, y con Bonnie, continuamente me siento como un niño, sorprendiéndose cuando descubre nuevos colores, sensaciones y preguntas para futuras sesiones de Verdad o Reto. Profesor, sólo estoy siendo un buen estudiante.

Pero bueno, no hay que ser tan directos:

 _"Si fueras un superhéroe, ¿qué poder tendrías?"_

 _"¡Sería invisible!"_

Esta vez sí me reí bajito porque, efectivamente, eso tenía sentido. Me siento resignado de pronto. Supongo que el profesor está esperando hasta el tercer strike antes de sacar a alguno de los dos del salón.

Vuelvo a escribir, riéndome en silencio.

"Sigues"

"¿Cuál es el periodo más largo que has pasado sin bañarte?

Ya enserio, cualquiera de sus preguntas necesitaría tergiversarse poco para convertirse en un ensayo filosófico aceptable, pero esta vez no hago ni el intento de comprenderlo en su rareza, y me limito a responder aún a sabiendas de la, para nada disimulada, mirada del profesor. Mientras no escuche todas mis cursilerías mentales, no me importa demasiado que nos siga viendo; o quizá sí me importa, pero no en este preciso momento.

Inesperadamente, el tiempo que hasta hace nada pensé se me pasaría extremadamente lento, está corriendo tan rápido como si a alguien detrás de la pared se le hubiera ocurrido manipular las manecillas del reloj. Ni si quiera el mantenerme en estado de alerta por culpa del vigía catedrático que, quizá, me precipité al tachar de omnipotente; ni la innecesaria (aunque no desagradable) cercanía de Bonnie, ni los, a veces largos a veces cortos, momentos de reflexión para responder o formularle preguntas; nada de eso me consume más de la cuenta, probablemente porque estoy ocupado, simultáneamente, de todo lo demás.

O quizá, simplemente, la compañía de Bonnie hace todo más llevadero. Tal vez es el efecto de su sonrisa, o el brillo que tienen sus ojos cuando se le ocurre algo, o sus ojos cerrados cuando no quiere reírse; puede que sea todo, todavía no estoy seguro.

 _"¿Cuál es el sueño más raro que has tenido?"_

 _"La vez que desperté en cuatro niveles diferentes del sueño. En uno de ellos desperté vestido de aguacate, y en otro estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Ya no quiero hablar al respecto"._

Ahora es él el que se ríe, y me hace feliz pensar en que no soy el único divirtiéndose con todo el asunto. Y bueno, probablemente estamos siendo un poquito ruidosos, pero ya que el profesor sigue sin decir nada, nadie más en el salón tiene el valor de quejarse.

Para este momento, la página está prácticamente atiborrada de rayaderos tontos y preguntas todavía más tontas que, aunque no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, no por eso dejan de ser pequeños y valiosos retazos de nuestras vidas manchando el papel como gotas de lluvia sobre un diario abandonado; lo último que le pregunté fue cuál era su canción de la infancia, y él, antes de eso, me preguntó mi película Disney favorita. Yo le pregunto que cuál es su mayor miedo; él responde que perder a sus amigos. Él me pregunta cuál es la cosa más tonta que he hecho estando solo; yo le digo que parodiar la emblemática escena de Tom Cruise en _Risky Business_. De pronto pienso en algo trillado y le pregunto qué cambiaría de su cuerpo si pudiera; él dice que se pondría alas, como un ángel aunque no tan bonito. Yo decido quedarme callado. Él me pregunta a quién reviviría si pudiera hacerlo; yo le digo que a Jimi Hendrix, y él está de acuerdo conmigo.

Apenas acabo de responder su última pregunta y de disfrutar por un momento de su linda reacción, cuando me agacho y rápidamente escribo lo siguiente y más instantáneo que se me ocurre preguntarle.

 _"¿Cuál ha sido el peor día de tu vida?"_

Él parece pensarlo un rato, y de pronto siento como si una luciérnaga hubiera ido a morir en sus ojos. Escucho a Gasparín y a Morita dar vueltas alrededor de la lampara en el techo.

 _"Creo que esta vez tendrás que ponerme un reto"_

Me preocupa y me siento curioso al mismo tiempo, pero al ser tan obvio su repentino cambio, opto por no dejar caer los ánimos; al fin y al cabo, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar sobre esto más tarde, o incluso preguntarle algún día, no importa que pase mucho tiempo. Por el momento le sonrío y le hago exactamente lo mismo que él haría conmigo: no intentar comprenderlo, sólo quererlo tanto como él necesite ser querido.

 _"Soy pésimo para pensar en retos, así que te lo cobraré más tarde. Te toca preguntarme"_

Bonnie sonríe y parece satisfecho, toma el bolígrafo y escribe sin detenerse a pensar en su siguiente pregunta. Parece como si ya la hubiera tenido preparada.

 _"¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que te gusta?"_

Sentí como el desayuno se esforzaba por hacerle espacio en mi organismo al pánico.

"¡Eso no es justo! Ni siquiera me estás dando la oportunidad de negar que alguien me gusta"

"Si hiciera eso sólo me responderías con un "sí" pero no me dirías nada más ¿no es cierto?

El que sea tan listo a veces me cansa.

 _"Yo también paso entonces, te toca a ti retarme"._

De hecho es la primera vez en todo lo que va del juego en que alguno de los dos ha sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para zafarse de responder las preguntas del otro, pero ya que él se negó a responder la última que yo le hice, estoy en todo mi derecho de negarme a responder la suya ¿verdad? Al menos así no levantaré sospechas. Creo. Espero, no sé. Mientras sigo pensando lo veo golpear el bolígrafo contra sus labios varias veces, después sonríe como siempre hace cuando se le ocurre algo y empieza a escribir nuevamente, en uno de los pocos espacios en blanco que quedan en la página de la que, por cierto, no hemos salido desde que empezó la clase.

Estaba confiado de que, como yo no lo reté a nada, él sería igual de piadoso conmigo, pero al verlo garabatear con tanta emoción, creo que puedo decir que me equivoqué. Y feo.

 _"No importa quien sea, tendrás que invitar a salir a la próxima persona con la que hables"_

Supongo que esto que siento ahora también es pánico ¿no? No, espera. Sí, sí es pánico.

 _"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasa si la próxima persona con la que hablo terminas siendo tú?_

 _"Vaya, no lo había pensado... Bueno, supongo que entonces tendrás que invitarme a salir"_

Cuando estoy a punto de plasmar en papel todas mis mal fingidas oposiciones a semejante idea, de pronto la voz del profesor corta el silencio semi constante que había permanecido durante la última media hora:- Jóvenes, su tiempo de lectura se acabó, por favor, pónganse por parejas para la siguiente actividad... Sí, su pareja es a elección de cada quien ¿o quieren que yo forme los equipos? Eso pensé. Ah, sí, todos pueden escoger menos ustedes dos, Bon, Bonnie, permítanme el libro que estuvieron compartiendo y sepárense, por favor.

Santa mierda.

— También ustedes, Fede y Félix sepárense y entréguenme eso que se estaban pasando. Bonnie ve con Fede, Félix ponte con Bon. No quiero oír más escándalo de parte de ninguno de los cuatro ¿de acuerdo?

Veo como el chico pelirrosa se acerca a mi lugar, caminando con los labios fruncidos, entre los cuchicheos del resto de los chicos. Cuando se sienta a mi lado lo veo sonreír.

— Bueno, supongo que ahora seremos tú y yo ¿no es cierto? - Sus palabras se repiten en mi cabeza, antes de que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

Santísima mierda.

* * *

*Shôjo: según mi experiencia personal pero en palabras de Wikipedia, shôjo es la categoría del manga y anime dirigida especialmente a la audiencia femenina (algunas veces) adolescente. Literalmente significa "niña joven".

NOTAS FINALES:

Neta que yo quería escribir todo el asunto de la invitación a salir BonxFélix (?) en este mismo capítulo, pero por cuestión de palabras (y porque no, aún no es el momento xD) decidí terminarlo aquí ;;;

BTW, el próximo capítulo como de costumbre estará a cargo de Kate, de nuevo, desde la perspectiva de Bonnie, so wait for it porque las cosas por fin empezarán a tomar su lugar ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: 12 de agosto


End file.
